


A Question of Lust

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Магия Дружбы, Я не матерюсь, именем "Тали" зовут не того же перса - но это не совсем ОМП, камео других персов тоже есть, на Кейт/Элли намёк очень лёгкий, это у меня голос такой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это события между "50 оттенками Джона Константина" и "Цветами жизни для Штормового Дозора". Главный пейринг вселенной расстался, прямо скажем, на плохой ноте, но спустя несколько месяцев, рефлексирования и полезных таблеток они, может быть, даже готовы поговорить ещё раз. Кстати, тут что-то хотят от суккубов и инкубов, да и от Шантинелль лично. Ну почему вообще демонам не сидится в Аду...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Lust

 

С момента, как на Земле закрылись Врата в Ад и всë, что могло ими в теории стать, жизнь Штормового Дозора стала значительно легче. Ну, то есть как легче: основное их занятие, изменение мировой политики, никуда не делось, но теперь на нëм получалось сосредоточиться значительно лучше. Лига Справедливости, конечно, настаивала на том, чтобы вмешивались они как можно меньше, но тут удавалось договориться, и хоть Джеку и не нравились проволочки, Кейт считала, что им тоже не помешает сдерживающий фактор, и изрядная часть Дозора с ней соглашалась. К тому же, Лига и еë младшие ложноножки брали на себя раскрытие огромного количества уголовщины, что тоже не могло не радовать.  
Джек Хоксмур вздыхал, напоминал себе, что отдал руль именно потому, что верил в необходимость перемен, и периодически вгрызался в дела, которые не требовали согласования с кем-то вне Дозора, чтобы отвести душу.  
Он не сразу понял, как  так получилось, что специалистом по тоталитарным сектам, особенно если они задействовали чëрную магию, стал именно он. Если нужна была экспертиза Саргон, звонил ей Джек, в случае, если кто-то копался в печатях на границе с Адом, Тацу посылала сигналы ему и Элли, ну а для обычных любителей ритуально порезать ближних во имя великой цели Джеку хватало либо себя одного, либо в паре с кем-то произвольным. И, разгребая проблемы в Бразилии, он как-то пропустил момент, когда черномагические дела начали по умолчанию отправляться к нему на стол.  
Но при таком раскладе не было ничего удивительного в том, что в одном из вялотекущих расследований Джека встретило имя Джона Константина. Оглядываясь назад, он прямо-таки на это напрашивался.

Фраза «Слишком рано» даже не начинала описывать весь спектр эмоций, которые Джек поймал, тупо глядя на строчку в присланном ему отчёте. Он сел и посчитал потом, что, на самом деле, он уже месяцев пять не видел и не слышал ничего о Джоне, но, честно говоря, пока и не горел желанием. Достаточно не горел, чтобы пойти к Кейт и отдать ей дело для того, чтобы она его передала кому-то ещё.

– А может, в следующий раз тебе не заниматься чем-то, связанным с чёрной магией? – поинтересовалась Инженер, когда поняла, что именно Джека напрягло. – А то, знаешь, вообще-то логично…

– А может, не заниматься, – кивнул Джек. – У нас, в конце концов, есть штатная демоница. С Саргон нам хватит общих политических тем, а за магические пусть общается с Элли.

– Я не против, – сказала Кейт. – В конце концов, это даже не твоя специализация, ну и не хочешь наступать на мины – не наступай.

Джек был с ней полностью солидарен, хотя первая злость на Джона сошла уже давно. Просто… честно говоря, он всё ещё был рад, что Джон уважил его просьбу и до сих пор не всплывал на радарах.

Но, конечно, вечно так продолжаться не могло. И, на самом деле, когда Джек встретил то же имя в отчёте по делу, которое уже никак магии не касалось (по крайней мере, не касалось до этого), он просто задумчиво кивнул и связался с Элли, предлагая сравнить кое-какие заметки.

 

В целом, считала Шантинелль, она довольно неплохо устроилась на нынешней работе, спасибо Ксанаду за идею. С момента запечатывания врат в Ад по всей Земле бывшее руководство почти потеряло возможность за ней прийти; ну то есть могло, если бы очень захотело, но настолько одна беглая суккуб никого не интересовала, к счастью. В политических делах Дозор ею не хвастался, но работы хватало и без этого, учитывая, сколько в мире были магов, которые имели что-то сказать Дозору и на которых Доктор не хотела тратить своё время. А учитывая, что Ямасиро Тацу вообще обычно не вылезала из каких-нибудь крупных научных и гуманитарных проектов, она редко на кого хотела тратить время. Иногда Элли консультировалась с ней на тему, не хочет ли она заняться каким-нибудь особо интересным типом, и изредка Тацу составляла ей компанию, но чаще всего просто вручала очередные защиты от экзорцизма и желала удачи.

Вопрос питания тоже стоял не остро: в Дозоре не были против, что она вырубает врагов, отнимая у них небольшую часть жизненной силы, которую они потом могли восстановить долгим отдыхом. Этого в сочетании с обычной едой хватало.

Но прошлая жизнь о себе иногда напоминала. Элли не сказала пока Джеку, но ей очень не понравились фотографии из полицейских отчётов, которые он ей вчера принёс. Сам он больше обратил внимание на то, что в деле о серии исчезновений упоминается имя Джона Константина (увы, не в качестве пропавшего, а в качестве свидетеля), а вот взгляд Элли сразу прикипел к полустёртой надписи на стене.

Потому что там было её имя.

И не очень многие на Земле могли написать его на языке Преисподней.

Элли посмотрела на фотографию ещё раз и очень тяжело вздохнула.

Придётся, конечно, поставить Джека в известность. Хорошо, что он был занят завершением совместной операции с группой из младшего состава Лиги, а потом празднованием по этому случаю, так что у неё было немного времени, и можно было пробить по своим каналам, что это вообще такое может быть…

Но потом придётся ставить в известность.

Джек вернулся на Корабль, пребывая в раздражëнном настроении, какое случается, когда обломались планы на секс. Ну то есть, конечно, дело было не только в этом, но для простоты можно было считать, что в этом.

– Ты рано, – заметил попавшийся ему Райан Чой, напоролся на мрачный взгляд и отступил в сторону. – Оу, ясно, начальство не в духе...

– У меня ещё полчаса законное право не быть начальством, – буркнул Джек. – Закрыли дело, празднуем и расслабляемся, всë такое.

– Да уж, вижу, – проницательно посмотрел на него Райан.

Он-то на празднование не пошëл, хотя тоже в этом деле участвовал: как и Стил, не стремился никому сообщить, что жив, а весь вечер сидеть в глухих костюме и маске как-то не прельщало.

– Не знаю, чего ты ещё с нами, – неожиданно сказал Джек. – Даже если по стечению обстоятельств тебя сюда закинуло,  ну, ты учëный. Математик. У нас не так много работы в этом смысле. Смерть и воскрешение – не обязательно повод брать маску и идти менять мир кулаками.

Райан нахмурился.

– Это намëк, что мне здесь не рады? – спросил он.

Джек ещё раз прокрутил в голове свои слова и подумал, что примерно так они и прозвучали.

– Нет. Извини, – он устало потëр лоб. – Это, наверное, намëк на то, что это я чувствую себя не на месте, а на других переношу. Хотя мне-то куда особенно идти: никакой второй профессии, даже колледж не заканчивал.

– Я думаю, статус Бога Городов тебе бы что-нибудь да подсказал.

– Да, – криво улыбнулся Джек, снова вспоминая неудавшийся вечер. – Статус.

Райан смерил его ещё более внимательным взглядом и предложил:

– Если ты пьян – протрезвей. Если трезв – напейся.

– Трезв, – вздохнул Джек.

– Ну вот, – кивнул Райан.

Составить компанию он не предлагал, ну да и они не особенно близко общались (а прямо сейчас, благодаря Джеку, пообщались и вовсе неудачно): Райан чаще работал с Шивон, Тацу и Стилом. Дженни ещё иногда устраивала ему допросы его связью со снами и Вечными, но семнадцатилетнее Дитя Века доучивалось в Пекине и на Корабле бывало набегами.

Джек прикинул, сколько времени сейчас в Мехико и найдётся ли у Саргон для него минута. Вообще, конечно, странно было идти именно к ней, учитывая, что она сама-то интересовалась в первую очередь им как Богом Городов, но она... по-другому это делала, что ли. Уж точно не как сегодня, когда стало ясно, что там любовь к экзотике. Джек распрощался на четвёртом или пятом прибавлявших в нездоровости вопросов о форме его гениталий.

А сейчас, выходя из стены своего кабинета, Джек подумал, что стал каким-то слишком разборчивым. Ведь не был раньше. Скинуть десяток лет, даже меньше, и случай вроде сегодняшнего был бы в порядке вещей и закончился бы предсказуемо. В темноте, потому что экзотику они любили не настолько. Ну или настолько, но тогда этого не хотел видеть уже Джек.

Энжи и Джон его испортили. Избаловали. Энжи относилась спокойно, Джон – безразлично, и Джека всё устраивало и так, и так.

Но Энжи не было, а Джон... лучше бы была Энжи.

Джек покачал головой и набрал Саргон, надеясь, что общение с ней отвлечёт от дурацких мыслей.

 

Чародейке Саргон казалось довольно забавным, что официально  Холодное пламя с Дозором не союзники, но Джек Хоксмур регулярно заходит к ней выпить прямо в штаб-квартиру. Конечно, сейчас уже некому было у неё спросить, какого чёрта – прелести единоличного правления. Но если бы она продолжала полагаться на сотрудничество с самыми тёмными элементами их сообщества, какие-то проблемы у неё бы появились.

Но по негласному соглашению с Дозором Холодное пламя не только не заходило дальше в опасные воды, но и возвращалось… ближе к берегу, если продолжить метафору. Саргон не знала, как её запомнят маги: как разумного человека, искавшего способ объединить всех обладателей дара и не переругаться с остальным миром, или как мерзкую ретроградку, лишившую их лидерской позиции  во вселенной. Ну, пока что ей не все верили, и хотя Холодное пламя больше не вербовало насильно и отпустило тех, кто не хотел в нём состоять,  многие считали, что это такая сложная ловушка.

Лучше б ловушка, конечно, учитывая, как резко сократились ряды…

Магические экраны завибрировали, предупреждая об открытии двери с Корабля, и Саргон повернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы поприветствовать улыбкой Джека.

– Тяжёлый день? – спросила она, оценив его мрачный вид.

– Да как обычно, на самом деле, – вздохнул он. – У тебя как?

– Вела переговоры с группой бывших сотрудников, – усмехнулась она. Вероятно, это выглядело угрожающе, потому что Джек настороженно на неё посмотрел. Саргон уточнила: – Ничего, что не одобрил бы Дозор. Мы угрожали им не больше, чем они нам, даже меньше. Вы же сами спасибо скажете, если по миру не прорастёт куча новых Кругов Света.

– Это правда, – согласился он, садясь напротив неё за стол. Она потянулась к встроенному холодильнику и достала пару банок пива, привычно читая над одной заклинания. – Спасибо, – сказал Джек, беря банку.

– Нормально? – спросила она, когда он отхлебнул.

– Вполне, – улыбнулся Джек. Вопрос был чистой формальностью: Саргон уже давно научилась модифицировать алкоголь под организм своего гостя, и заклинания работали безотказно.

А Джек давно научился не проверять, есть в пиве яд или нет. Возможно, с его стороны это было опрометчиво, но Саргон ценила этот жест доверия.

Джек тем временем оглядывал интерьер.

– У тебя стало больше индуистких предметов, да? – спросил он, изучая статуэтку Дурги.

– Стало, – кивнула Саргон. – Я начала подумывать, что слишком сильно отказалась от корней.

– Ну, полностью ты не отказывалась, – заметил он, дотрагиваясь до своего носа, там, где у неё висела цепочка.

– Да, но остались одни формальности, – сказала она. – Я однажды решила, что раньше слишком рьяно эти корни оживляла, так что… перестаралась.

– Интересная мысль, – протянул Джек, и Саргон подумала, что он, наверное, вспомнил и о собственных корнях, тем более раз находился в Мехико, городе его матери. – Главное, опять не перестарайся, что ли.

– Мои дни подражания Кали уже миновали, – она улыбнулась, хотя воспоминания о гибели её личного культа всё ещё саднили.

Он смерил её задумчивым взглядом, и Саргон испытала искушение  в следующий раз распечатать и повесить на стену постер с собой времён «подражания Кали». Хотя, наверное, эти годы ей не во всём самой хотелось вспоминать. Слишком много глупостей, неуверенности в себе, гормональных уколов исподтишка и страха перед отцом.

– Я тебе репутацию своими визитами не порчу? – вдруг спросил Джек.

– Хм?

– Ну, слишком частое присутствие Дозора, подрыв авторитета и всë такое, – пояснил он.

– А, – Саргон усмехнулась. – Стереотипы в головах работают по-другому, так что ты еë укрепляешь, хотя, может, и не так, как мне бы хотелось.

– В смысле? – недоумëнно переспросил Джек.

Она пожала плечами:

– Ты как ничего популярного по телевизору не смотрел. Каждая первая чëрная колдунья в масс-культуре существует для того, чтобы соблазнить героя и промыть ему мозги. Мои подчинëнные уверены, что знают, зачем я с тобой встречаюсь, ну и мало кто в магическом сообществе не заметил, что Холодное Пламя выжило там, где не выжил Круг Света. Так что за свою репутацию поберегись: это я на тебя влияю, а не ты на меня.

Джек вздохнул, всем видом выражая, что думает на тему таких стереотипов.  Про то, в какой области он мог бы помешать, Саргон ему говорить не стала.

В конце концов, у них тут теперь было приличное, даже если и черномагическое общество.

 

Кейт Спенсер разглядывала стоящую перед ней четвёрку и раздумывала, насколько плохо скажется на её образе, если она сейчас нервно захихикает.

– Здесь нет ничего смешного, Кейт, – строго сказала уловившая её настроение Дженни Квант.

– Смотря для кого, – возразила Инженер. – Для меня, учитывая, какую лекцию я прочла Бэтмену о привлечении подростков к борьбе с преступностью… очень много смешного.

Наташа Айронс, которая явно не пошла флегматичностью в дядю, вспыхнула, как порох:

– А вы хотите, чтобы мы сидели и ничего не делали? В моём случае – вечной изоляции на Корабле?

– Вне Корабля, но не имея возможности что-то сделать, немногим лучше, – тихо заметила Гуй Ху Ша Шоу, бывшая одноклассница Дженни в пекинской школе, и Кейт вот просто не сомневалась, что даже в своей обычной жизни Дженни найдёт какую-нибудь мету. Найдёт и рекрутирует в свою гвардию.

– Ну а ты что скажешь? – спросила она последнего из этой гвардии. Который мог бы её и предупредить о том, что они сегодня придут.

Дэмиен аль-Гул, её в чём-то приёмный сын, тяжело вздохнул и с неудовольствием заметил:

– Что нормально тренированы только я и Дженни. И не надо так на меня смотреть, – сказал он остальным, глядя только на Кейт. – Способности и умения – это ещё не всё, когда мы говорим о создании отряда быстрого реагирования. В горячих точках, к тому же.

– Поддерживаю, – развела руками Кейт, переводя взгляд на Дженни. – Я понимаю, ты недовольна, что горячие точки вообще есть…

– Да, Дозор к этому моменту мог бы уже и гасить их в зародыше, – недовольно скривилось Дитя Столетия.

– …но я в жизни не отчитаюсь перед вашими родителями, если с вами хоть что-то случится, – она снова посмотрела на Дэмиена. – А себе не прощу.

– Мы много с чем сможем справиться сами, – пожала плечами Дженни. – У нас хороший баланс: выучка Дэми, лисья магия Гуй Ху, изобретения Нат… ну а про меня ты знаешь. Ждать, пока мы достигнем удобного для всех возраста значит просто допустить ещё кучу бойни.

– Не забывай, что убить среди твоей команды нельзя только тебя, – посоветовала Кейт.

– Я помню, – нахмурилась Дженни. – Но у меня достаточно силы их защитить.

Кейт прикинула, что произойдёт, если она скажет «нет». С вероятностью 99,9% – детишки полезут в пекло без спроса. И если всё будет успешно, будут говорить, что она ничего не понимала, когда отказывала. А если успешно не будет… Нет, вот об этом задумываться не хотелось, пожалуй.

О том, чтобы говорить «да», тоже речи не шло.

– Так, Юные Титаны, предположим, что я поняла ваши чувства, – сказала Кейт, снова переводя взгляд с одного на другую. – Но я не готова рисковать никем из вас – и не надо меня убеждать, пожалуйста, что риска не будет. У нас и в основном составе бывают неприятные сюрпризы, несмотря на наш опыт. Так вот, моё решение, и оно окончательное: тренировки под нашим присмотром. И пока все – и Дэмиен тоже, кстати – не будут уверены, что вы достаточно подготовлены, никаких самостоятельных вылазок в поле. И уж я прослежу, поверьте, чтобы их не было. Согласны?

Судя по тому, как просветлели их лица, Кейт оказалась слишком добренькой, и ожидали они вердикта похуже. Она мысленно выругалась, но брать слова назад было поздно.

– По рукам, – быстро сказала Дженни Квант. – Я составлю расписание тренировок.

– Давай, – вздохнула Кейт.

 

Джек не любил Готэм, насколько мог себе позволить не любить город. Ну то есть не самого духа, конечно, но эту замкнутую на себе систему, с которой ничего не получалось сделать влияниями извне. В какой-то момент Кейт вынесла на повестку дня серийных убийц, и в первых рядах там оказался Джокер… и дальше Дозор понял, что если вселенная очень против, то даже они ничего сделать не смогут. Чаще всего его просто не оказывалось рядом, когда они приходили в город, а если даже он оказывался, то на его защиту поднималось всё, включая здания и супергероев. И так было со всем, связанным с Готэмом: если город не хотел, не удавалось ничего. Джек подозревал, что если бы Мария и Дженни Фрактал в своё время сумели договориться с духом, вместо того, чтобы его разрушать, их бы было не победить.

Хорошо, что не сумели.

Но Джек всё ещё из чистого мазохизма проверял криминальные сводки из Готэма, прикидывая, куда можно попытаться влезть от Дозора и что из этого получится. В этот раз, правда, он посмотрел и решил, что пора бы проверить голову, потому что, похоже, у него начинались галлюцинации на почве навязчивой идеи. А если совсем точно, то ему повсюду стал мерещиться Джон Константин: в сегодняшней сводке упоминалось о том, что с помощью Бэтмена накрыли очередное логово Джокера и нашли там внезапно живого свидетеля, и, увидев описание (белый, тридцать пять-сорок лет, светлые волосы, голубые глаза),  Джек тут же живо представил, как Джон выходит из этого подвала, отмахиваясь от помощи полиции. Безымянный свидетель предпочëл смыться до того, как его опросили (что тоже походило на Джона), а Джек закрыл файл и серьëзно задумался о том, что с собой делать.

От невесёлых мыслей его отвлёк звонок, и это значило две вещи: Корабль сейчас был на земной орбите, а не в Кровотоке, и кому-то Джек понадобился настолько срочно, что решили попробовать сразу позвонить, а не искать более надёжными, но более медленным методами.

На экране отображалось имя Чародейки Саргон, и учитывая, что виделись они относительно недавно, всего неделю назад, вряд ли звонила она ради светской беседы.

– Привет? – сказал Джек, нажимая приём.

Голос Саргон даже по телефону звучал заметно виновато.

– Привет. Я хочу сразу сказать, что занимаюсь этой проблемой сама, – сказала она. – Но решила, что лучше предупредить. Сейф, где я хранила свои разработки… оказался не таким уж надёжным. Там много чего интересного вынесли, но в том числе – мои расчёты по твоей природе.

– И моей нейтрализации? – не удивившись, уточнил Джек. В конце концов, он уже оказывался не по ту сторону магии Саргон, ещё до того, как они познакомились.

– Да, – вздохнула она. – Поэтому предлагаю поберечься, пока я не поймаю воров.

– А смысл? – пожал он плечами, хотя она этого жеста видеть не могла. – Тут что берегись, что не берегись… Предлагаю лучше так: Дозор помогает тебе с поимкой, а ты за это уничтожаешь все бумаги, которые со мной связаны.

Она помедлила, затем расчётливо поинтересовалась:

– Ты же понимаешь, что я всё равно буду помнить, что там было?

– И не будешь воссоздавать, – добавил он. – От того, чтобы кто-то другой твои заклинания использовал, это поможет, а от того, чтобы их использовала ты… ну, я буду надеяться, что не станешь.

– Как я всегда надеюсь, что Дозор снова позволит мне самостоятельно объяснять филиалам, что мы сменили политику, а не придёт с оружием наперевес, – очень вежливо согласилась она. Ну, что поделать, их рабочие отношения всегда влияли на личные. – Хорошо, тогда я тебя жду. Один лучше не приходи, но и всем составом вы тоже, надеюсь, не заявитесь.

Это было маловероятно: как обычно, всего состава даже на Корабле не было, и Джеку ещё надо было свериться с расписанием, чтобы понять, кого он может вытащить в напарники.

– Скоро будем, – тем не менее, пообещал он. – Без нас не начинай.

 

В итоге получилось вытащить Стила. Джек даже сам удивился: тот последние месяцы с головой погрузился в политику (что было логично) и на задания вроде нынешнего реагировал без энтузиазма.

Но тут, наоборот, кивнул и сказал:

– Голову проветрить подойдёт.

– И это тоже, – согласился Джек, и вскоре они оба уже стояли в Мехико, в штаб-квартире Холодного пламени. Саргон встретила их тоже не одна: рядом с ней стояла белая женщина с рыжими волосами и татуированным лицом, одетая в сиреневый костюм, который Джеку что-то смутно напоминал. Через некоторое время он понял, что: врачебную форму.

– Это Аса, – хмуро представила её Саргон. – Не состоит в Холодном Пламени, но на нашу проблему указала именно она. Вы её можете знать как Кошмарную медсестру.

– Вообще-то я доктор, – жизнерадостно сообщила Аса. – Но угораздило вылезти в супер-общину во времена, когда Флоренс только-только отбила право и медсестрой называться, так что приклеилось. А вы Штормовой Дозор, значит? Затанна рассказывала.

– Не сомневаюсь, только хорошее, – с сарказмом пробормотал Джек, понимавший, что как раз хорошее Затанна вряд ли упоминала. – Что-то ещё важное пропало?

– Да, – всё ещё мрачно кивнула Саргон. – Но я надеюсь, что разобраться воры просто не успеют. Поэтому предлагаю отправиться за ними побыстрее.

– Ведите по следу, – сказал ей Стил. – Мы за тем и пришли.

– Аса, – посмотрела на спутницу Саргон.

Та улыбнулась до гротеска широко, и Джек достаточно давно был знаком с Элли, чтобы насторожиться. Тоже демоница?..  После закрытия Врат они могли ещё остаться на Земле. Саргон обычно с их братией и сестрией дел не имела, но мало ли.

– Нам на север, – весело проговорила подозрительная «Кошмарная медсестра». – Пешком потопаем, или как?

– Или как, – ответил Джек, откладывая вопросы на потом.

Переходя из одной двери в другую, они добрались почти до самой границы с США, когда Аса воздела указательный палец:

– Мы рядом!

– Прекрасно, – проворчал Стил, и Джек тоже порадовался: они и так стояли в довольно маленьком городе, ещё не хватало, чтобы воры успели отсюда в пустыню уйти.

Аса, похоже, ориентировалась по нюху; по крайней мере, незаметно было, чтобы она творила какие-то заклинания. Но вывела она их безошибочно: к заброшенному дому на окраине, у которого Саргон резко выпрямилась и сказала:

– Чувствую мою магию. Джек…

Одновременно с ней его попытался предупредить и город, но его тоже прервали на полуслове.

А Джек Хоксмур обнаружил, что стоит в до боли (ха, блин, ха) знакомой лаборатории, где когда-то над ним проводили опыты.

Первым… хорошо, вторым его порывом было основательно выматериться на Саргон, которая всё-таки докопалась до его прошлого и не поленилась использовать информацию при заклинаниях. Конечно, сделала она это наверняка давно, но всё-таки. Хоть бы сказала, что ли, бля.

Первым порывом было всё-таки сжаться в комок и понадеяться, что гроздья хищных лезвий, свисающих с потолка, до него не доберутся. Они попытались, конечно. Повернулись в сторону Джека, словно были разумны и могли его видеть – а потом рванули к нему всем сонмом.

И влетели в невидимую стену.

Джек всё равно вздрогнул. Но боли и беспомощности не было. Он шагнул навстречу лезвиям, и они беззвучно царапнули преграду, пытаясь до него добраться, но у них не получилось. Ничего у них не получилось.

Джек прислонился лбом к прозрачной стене, глядя на колбы в лаборатории, в которые больше не мог попасть. И, на самом деле, сейчас он был горячо, бешено благодарен Джону Константину, создавшему это заклинание. Потому что помнил, что с ним сделало бы погружение в эти воспоминания. Когда у тебя есть слабое место, бить в него будут регулярно, тут и без Саргон бы добрались; Джеку даже не верилось сейчас, что в этот раз удар не сработал. Что Джон не обманул, и что его защиты хватило.  
Но порадоваться можно было и потом. Сейчас на повестке были более насущные дела.  
Джек Хоксмур открыл глаза в реальном мире и, ухмыльнувшись в изумлëнные лица высыпавших наружу для нападения воров, прыгнул.

На самом деле, возможно, его спутники справились бы и без него. У Саргон были кое-какие проблемы, потому что её тоже, но Стил отлично чувствовал себя со своими нанотехнологиями против магии, а Аса оскалилась – и перекинулась в серую трёхголовую тварь, напоминавшую помесь собаки и змеи.

В течение нескольких минут все воры лежали на земле, плотно спелёнутые по рукам и ногам.

– Мы же никого не убиваем, да? – сказала серая тварь бодрым голосом Асы. – Зи очень просила без этого обойтись.

– Если Дозор не против, я их заберу и допрошу, – пожала плечами Саргон. Почти без паузы добавила: – В рамках, одобренных Женевской конвенцией, и всё такое прочее. Результатами поделюсь и, если будет возможность, сдам воров властям.

– Да наверняка будет, – заметила Аса, возвращаясь в человеческий облик. – Они, на минутку, за заклинаниями чёрной магии приходили, такие люди обычно много в чём незаконном замешаны.

– Одна моя знакомая демоница говорит примерно то же самое, – произнёс Джек, пристально глядя на Кошмарную медсестру. – Это у всех демонов такое мнение?

– Что? – недоумённо покосилась она на него. – А! Ты думаешь, что я из демонов. – Она хмыкнула: – Не совсем. Не та религиозная система, для начала. Скажем так, когда Асклепий меня учил, люди вообще гораздо спокойнее относились к тому, что они не одни в этом мире живут. Так что будет с нашими пленниками?

Джек через радиотелепатию убедился, что Стил не возражает, и кивнул Саргон:

– Забирай. Потом отдашь видео.

– Договорились, – согласилась она. – Подбросите нас обратно в Мехико?

– Конечно.

Открывая дверь, Джек гордился тем, что руки у него совершенно не дрожат, а город, было за него забеспокоившийся, сейчас уже тоже выдохнул. Шутка ли – так мирно и быстро пережить то, что раньше бы выкинуло его в кому.

И ещё Джек понимал, что до зубовного скрежета скучает по Джону Константину, хотя наверняка первый же пожалеет, когда тот наконец объявится.

 

– Я провела небольшое расследование по материалам, которые ты мне принёс, Джек, – сказала Элли, выстраивая фотогалерею на экране перед ним и Шивон. – Спасибо за них, кстати, я ещё не раскопала эти исчезновения, хотя они увязываются с другим моим делом. И хочу сообщить не очень приятную новость: кого-то из сильных демонов мы, похоже, оставили на Земле, когда закрывали Врата.

– Кажется, я даже помню кое-какие из этих символов, – заметила Шивон, рассматривая фотографии. – Хотя если бы ты не сказала, на граффити я бы и внимания не обратила.

– Как и вся полиция, – кивнула Элли. – Мало ли, какая тарабарщина написана на стенах там, где последний раз видели пропавших. Знание языков Ада в академии обычно не сдают.

– Что там написано? – спросил Джек, тоже глядя на вязь. Попытки чтения вызывали странное покалывание в пальцах ног.

Суккуб мимоходом покосилась на фото.

– По-разному, – сказала она. – Один раз – видимо, первый – там слово «начало». Несколько раз – числа. «Третий», «седьмой» и так далее. Ещё есть заметки вроде «ключ» и «внутренний круг». Ну и последнее, то, что Джек принёс, – это моё имя.

Коллеги остро на неё посмотрели.

– Нет, я понятия пока не имею, как это со мной связано, – вздохнула Элли. – Но ясно, что связано. Кто-то делает ритуал, основываясь на адской магии, и похитил уже кучу народа, неизвестно что с ними сделав. Подозреваю, у нас проблемы.

– Почему ты думаешь, что это сильный демон? – поинтересовался у неё Джек.

– Небрежность, – пожала она плечами. – Кто-то пишет заметки нехотя, почти наобум. Это кто-то, кто не привык полагаться на ритуалы, но кому хватает собственной магии, чтобы не выдумывать сложные формулы. Надеюсь, не кто-то из князей. Хотя тогда мы бы раньше услышали, наверное.

– А меня ты почему в команду позвала? – спросила Шивон.

– Чтобы меня нейтрализовать, если что, – просто ответила Элли. – Ритуал связан со мной. Скорее всего, я какой-то ключевой компонент, раз по имени назвали. Вряд ли важна моя драгоценная личность – в Аду власть имущих это интересует не больше, чем на Земле. Значит, скорее всего, я нужна как суккуб. Ты своей принадлежностью Смерти меня можешь погасить, если что.

Шивон задумчиво на неё посмотрела:

– Мы сразу рассматриваем оптимистичный вариант, в котором тебя не удаётся защитить от похищения и использования в ритуале, да?

– Да.

– Мило.

– Постараемся этого всё же избежать, – сухо заметил Джек. – Элли, ты выяснила, как к этому всему причастен Джон?

Она пожала плечами:

– Нет, но, думаю, узнаем в процессе. С вероятностью, он тоже просто идёт по следу.

– И куда пока след ведёт?

На экране появилась карта, где вспыхнули точки исчезновений людей. Получившийся рисунок походил на почти законченный круг.

– Ну, я бы начала с того, что поискала бы в центре фигуры, – спокойно сказала Элли. – Обычно там всё и находится.

– Странно, что получилась не перевёрнутая пентаграмма, – прокомментировал Шивон, озабоченно рассматривая карту. – Но, кажется, мы поздновато включились, раз всё почти дорисовано…

– Есть такое, – согласилась Элли. – Кто-то работал незаметно. И пентаграмма – это ещё ерунда. Круг призыва без пентаграммы внутри страшнее, потому что, как я говорила, это значит, что работает кто-то очень сильный, кто может позволить себе обойтись без формальностей.

– Ну, где наша не пропадала, – вздохнула Шивон.

– Надеюсь, нигде, – ответила Элли. – Предлагаю пойти на поиски, если срочных дел нет.

Срочных дел не оказалось.

 

Когда Джек точно знал, что в округе есть что-то не то – искать было не так сложно. Чикаго не врал, когда говорил, что не чувствует ничего необычного, но Джек задал вопрос по-другому: а где Чикаго не чувствовал вообще ничего?

Зона онемения нашлась как раз в центре их круга, и хотя она была размером с квартал, это всё равно упрощало им жизнь.

«Рискнём разделиться? – по радиотелепатии поинтересовалась Шантинелль. – Угрозой не пахнет, а хочется побыстрее докопаться до сути».

«Держим канал постоянно открытым, – решил Джек. Технически, миссией руководил не он, а Элли, но он всё же был старше по званию. – В случае чего угодно – кидаемся на выручку.»

«Ну пошли тогда, – пожала плечами Шивон. – Будем надеяться, сразу в ловушку не влезем».

Они обшаривали квартал чуть больше получаса – и то только потому, что как раз не хотели никуда влезть. В конце концов один из домов со съёмными квартирами оказался не таким жилым, как выглядел, и они уже втроём вошли внутрь, методично пройдясь по этажам.

– Ну, конечно, нам нужно в подвал, – вздохнула Элли, когда всё остальное здание оказалось чистым. – Нет бы проводить ритуал на втором этаже у окна, с солнечной стороны…

– По-моему, это немного не в вашем стиле, – хмыкнула Шивон. – Ты что-нибудь из подвала чувствуешь?

– Практически ничего, – покачала головой суккуб. – Прекрасно экранированный ритуал. Что там такого задумали, интересно…

За дверью подвала они увидели глиняные стены и коридор, который недалеко от входа разделялся на пять.

– Это что… лабиринт? – дёрнула глазом Шивон. – С Минотавром и всё такое? Если что, я клубка не захватила.

Джек молча попробовал ногой пол, но Чикаго сонно отозвался, что здесь ещё его территория, так что беспокоиться о том, чтобы остаться без связи с городом, нечего.

– Это искривлённое пространство, – Элли, сощурившись, вглядывалась вдаль. – Вряд ли тот лабиринт, о котором ты говоришь… но лабиринт. Какие странные у кого-то вкусы, честное слово.

– Там есть живые, – заметил Джек. – Город здесь почти ничего не чувствует, но вот это сказать может. Правда, не факт, что он о людях.

«Идём осторожней, – пожала плечами Элли. – Всё равно ведь идём.»

«Куда денемся,» – вздохнула Шивон, делая первый шаг и ненавязчиво показывая на лице рисунок черепа.

Джек с Элли тоже пошли вовнутрь, синхронно оглянувшись на дверь. Та закрылась, конечно, но они не стали проверять, насколько без возможности открыться.

«Магической печати не чувствую, – сказала суккуб. – Побеспокоимся о двери позже».

«Согласен».

Из крайнего правого хода раздалось многообещающее рычание.

«Нарываться сразу не будем», – Элли чиркнула когтем по стене, делая метку, и они все втроём пошли в центральный коридор.  По нему они без приключений прошли футов этак тридцать – а потом в затенённой нише вспыхнули жёлтые глаза, и на них бросился грифон.

Шивон коротко вскрикнула – и в её случае это было не от паники, – и зверь упал, скуля и зажимая лапами уши. Выглядел он, кстати, плохо: шерсть облезла, когти обломались.

«Осторожней! – напряжённо предупредила Элли. – Иллюзия сейчас мигнула – это заколдованный человек».

«Прекрасно… – Джек, присев рядом, не увидел никого, кроме грифона, но поверил Элли на слово. – Один из пропавших?»

«Вероятно.»

«Попробую его отправить отсюда…» – Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы открыть дверь, и  это получилось не сразу, но получилось: Корабль ему ответил. Он кинул сообщение Кейт и толкнул грифона в портал, где его сразу должно было сразу перенести в изолятор. Мало ли какая на нём ещё магия…

Дверь закрылась слишком торопливо, и у Джека возникло нехорошее предчувствие, что глубже в этом лабиринте фокус может и не пройти. Ну, видимо, придётся узнавать опытным путём.

Совсем скоро они нашли следующую развилку, но тут ждал сюрприз. Сюрприз выглядел как труп гигантского ракообразного, и Элли, обнюхав его, заявила:

«Не заколдованный, просто низший демон. Весь человеческий запах – от его убийцы, скорее всего».

«Заколдованные могут так пахнуть?» – спросил Джек.

«Могут… – без уверенности протянула суккуб. – Но не факт».

«То есть вариант, что мы тут не одни, – кивнула Шивон. – Чудненько.»

«Ну, пока нам же меньше работы, – пожал плечами Джек. – Идём дальше?»

«Идём,» – и Элли повела их за собой, напряжённо втягивая в себя воздух.

Но ловушки она, похоже, не чуяла: через минуту земля взорвалась  у них под ногами, а когда они прянули прочь, между ними выросла стена, прочно перегородившая коридор. Дверь, как он и подозревал, тоже больше не открылась.

– Бля, – ругнулся Джек, когда понял, что остался один по эту  сторону, и стена, разумеется, не подаётся.

«Джек? – сквозь помехи послышался голос Элли. – Ты как?»

«Живой, – ответил он. – Вы там вместе?»

«Угу, – вздохнула она. – Давай мы найдём следующую развилку и свернём в самый левый ход, а ты вернёшься на предыдущую и свернёшь в самый правый? Тут всё-таки не настолько большое пространство, и я тебя немного чувствую. Есть шанс, что встретимся или найдём менее прочные стены».

«Договорились, – он почти не чувствовал присутствия Элли с с Шивон, но полагался на чутьё первой. – Надеюсь, радиотелепатия не пропадёт».

«Было бы неплохо», – согласилась с ним баньши.

Он уже поворачивал назад, к трупу демона, и присутствие остальных в канале ослабевало с каждым шагом. Но выбора не было, и он пошёл, как решили, бдительно оглядывая каждый тёмный закоулок.

Ближайший правый коридор был расположен относительно параллельно тому, из которого Джек вышел, так что забрезжила надежда, что план удастся. Но тоже не обошлось без неприятностей: остатков связи с Чикаго еле хватило на предупреждение, и Джек отпрыгнул уже под струйками песка, а потом потолок обвалился на место, где он только что стоял. По крайней мере, на этот раз Джек оказался по нужную сторону, так что можно было просто двигаться дальше.

Он нашёл ещё одну развилку и, осторожно проверив на тему засад, снова выбрал самый правый коридор.

Движение за спиной едва не застало его врасплох, но город попытался сказать что-то о знакомом присутствии, хотя и не Дозора.

Джек всё-таки ударил – с размаха, но далеко не в полную силу.  
– Уф! – сказал Джон Константин, которого всё равно сбило с ног. – Что ж так сразу-то? Хоть бы поздоровался сперва!  
Джек повернулся и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
– А ты не подкрадывайся, – посоветовал он. – Я, честно говоря, ещё на трупе того рака подумал, что это ты тут можешь бродить, учитывая, что ты тоже с этим ритуалом связан. Но мало ли.

– Ну извини, что визитку не оставил, – округлил глаза маг. – Вообще я и на фото специально засветился, чтобы вы знали, что я тут.

Джек кивнул:

– И вот о том, что ты специально, я подумал тоже.

Джон усмехнулся:

– Приятно, что ты столько хорошего обо мне думал.

– Да не то слово, – проворчал Джек и протянул руку. – Вставай и рассказывай, что тут.

– И сразу ты к делу, – маг встал, но руки не отпустил. Посмотрел очень внимательно. Облизал губы. – Больше никаких тем в голову не приходит?

– Парочка есть… – протянул Джек, размышляя, такое же у него самого дурацкое выражение лица.

Других приглашений для того, чтобы запустить свободную руку ему в волосы, Джону и не потребовалось.

– Можно? – видимо, на остатках совести спросил он.

– Нужно, – выдохнул Джек, прижимая его к себе.

Они глупо столкнулись носами сначала, но дальше всё пошло отлично. Неизвестно, сколько бы они так простояли, целуясь, если бы откуда-то сбоку не сказали:

– Ребят, вы скоро закончите? Данжн сам себя не зачистит.

«Да бля…» – мысленно вздохнул Джек и обернулся. Ну конечно, Шивон смотрела на него с глубоким скепсисом на лице, а Элли позади неё просто прижимала ладонь ко лбу.

Вот не могли они заблудиться по дороге хоть на пару минут.

– Привет! – махнул дозорщицам Джон, которого, судя по всему, всё так же мало что-то смущало. – Вы тоже ещё к сердцу лабиринта не выходили?

– Нет, Джонни, не выходили, – совершенно безмятежно ответила Элли. – А что там?

– Ну, кабы знал, сам бы не искал. Не против, если я вам на хвост упаду? В одиночку тут ходить как-то неуютно.

Посмотрел он, пока говорил, на Джека, но тот демонстративно перевёл взгляд на Элли. Та пожала плечами:

– Да сколько угодно. В лабиринте с ловушками и чудовищами как раз не хватает компании Джона Константина.

– Кажется, это был не комплимент, – беззаботно заметил маг. – Но устроит. Двигаем?

Элли молча развернулась и направилась в ту сторону, откуда пришли они с Шивон. Затухающая радиотелепатия донесла до Джека:

«Серьёзно?..»

Он послал в ответ мысленный эквивалент пожатия плечами. Обсуждать ничего не хотелось, не с Элли точно, по крайней мере.

– Что знаешь о лабиринте? – тем временем спросила Джона Шивон.

– Подозреваю, примерно то, что и вы, – ответил тот. – Кто-то из адских шишек похищает людей и творит херню. Вы превращённых в чудищ уже видели?

– Ага.

– Ну вот я говорю, херня. По сердцу должно стать понятнее, ради него обычно лабиринт и делают.

– Давно этим делом занимаешься? – не отставала баньши.

– Да вообще несколько месяцев будет, – скривился Джон. – Довольно долго было тихо, я ещё думал, ошибаюсь или нет. Но один раз приметил граффити, а потом и похищать стали чаще. Подумал, что намечается что-то крупное,  и решил вам маякнуть всё-таки. Долго ждал, не выйдете ли сами, но, похоже, не вышли. Но уж после фотки на фоне имени Элли должны были заинтересоваться.

– Так и получилось, – сухо согласилась суккуб. – Очень надеюсь, что это не ты его написал.

– Не, не я, – мотнул головой Джон. Потом прислушался. – Элли, родная, ты вот ничего не чувствуешь? Что-нибудь типа того, что вот-вот на нас обрушится магический шторм?

Она резко замерла и вытянула лицо, ставшее волчьей мордой, вверх.

– Кажется, чувствую… – пробормотала она. – Идёмте скорее.

– А ваши двери работают, на случай, если надо будет бежать?

– Не работают, – напряжённо сказал Джек, которого словосочетание «магический шторм» совсем не обрадовало.

– Здорово… – вздохнул Джон.

Они снова оказались на развилке, на этот раз всего из двух коридоров, помимо того, откуда они пришли.

– В какой нам? – спросил Джек, поочерёдно глядя на Джона и Элли.

Первый чертил в воздухе фигуры, вторая просто сосредотачивалась.

Результаты, впрочем, оказались неутешительны у обоих.

– Я просто чувствую впереди сильное заклинание, – сказала Элли. – Сложно сказать, какой ход к нему ведёт.

– Я тоже не вижу, куда будет ближе, – кивнул Джон. – Понимаю, небезопасно, но, может, для скорости разделимся и побежим в оба?

Судя по тому, как Элли нервно поглядывала на потолок, скорость им и правда была сейчас важна.

– Ну что, – произнесла она. – Мальчики – налево, девочки – направо?  
Шивон от неожиданности фыркнула.  
– Давно мы по такому принципу работаем? – спросила она.  
– А ты хочешь в напарники Джона? – подняла брови суккуб.  
– Ну...  
– Вот и я – нет.  
– А моë мнение никого не интересует, – с сарказмом подхватил Джек. – Но раз ты всë  решила, пошли, чего стоять.

Элли покосилась на него и телепатически добавила:

«Тебе его проще будет нейтрализовать, если начнутся проблемы».

«Будем надеяться, не начнутся,» – уже серьёзно кивнул Джек, и они разошлись.

 

Джон оглянулся через плечо, когда они отдалились от развилки на достаточное расстояние, и спросил:

– Тебя там опять, случайно, в должности не понизили?

– Хм? – Джек был занят больше тем, что пытался угадать, когда обрушится шторм. – Нет, а что?

– Ну ты так за Элли решение оставлял, приятель…

– Миссию возглавляет она, – пожал плечами Джек. – Поэтому и решение за ней.

– А, ну ок, а то я уже подумал… – с лёгким облегчением вздохнул Джон.

Джек удержался и не сказал: «Нет, второй раз меня из-за тебя не понижали». В конце концов, и первая их маленькая смена власти состоялась не совсем так.

– Спасибо, что пропадал где-то почти год, – вместо этого перевёл тему он. – Был рад не видеть тебя всё это время.

– Ну, ты меня вообще встретил лучше, чем я ожидал, – хмыкнул Джон.  
Джек тяжело вздохнул, уже, конечно, жалея.  
– Можем сделать вид, что ничего не было? – спросил он. – Всë равно это было больше от адреналина и недотраха, чем от того, что я тебя простил.  
– Недотраха? – ехидно уточнил Джон.  
– Больше ты ничего сейчас не услышал? – огрызнулся Джек, понимая, что продолжает палиться.  
Джон, видно, решил его пожалеть.  
– Услышал, – сказал он, заглядывая за угол. – Ладно, Хоксмур, радушные хозяева, видно, решили, что мы оценили местный лабиринт с монстриками, потому что мы внезапно на месте, а нам так никто и не помешал.

– Внезапно, – недоверчиво  пробормотал Джек, заворачивая вслед за ним.

За углом оказалось не очень большое помещение с ростовым зеркалом в вычурной раме в самом центре. Кроме зеркала, ничего примечательного тут не было.

В помещение вело четыре хода, и из соседнего правого так же осторожно вышли Элли с Шивон.

– Никаких помех? – спросил Джек, и Шивон мотнула головой.

А Элли снова задрала голову и зашипела.

– Кажется, это потому, что сейчас нас накроет, – очень спокойно заметил Джон. – Зачем ещё какие-то препоны строить?

– Это буря метаморфоз, – сквозь зубы сказала Элли.

– Чудесно, значит, присоединимся к сонму чудовищ, – покивал Джон, подходя к зеркалу. – У вас ещё пути отступления есть?

– Нет, – суккуб встала рядом с ним. – Думаешь, это портал.

– Думаю, это портал.

– Куда?

– А нам сейчас есть разница?

Над головами раздалось многообещающее потрескивание.

– Бежим? – подбираясь, предложила Шивон.

– Секунду, – Джон сосредоточился. – Учтите, защитку я сейчас на нас повесил очень хлипкую, если с той стороны – жерло вулкана…

– То разберёмся на месте, – перебил Джек. Засосало под ложечкой: с той стороны могло не оказаться города. Но он не подал виду, всё равно оставаться не хотелось. – Поняли.

Элли преобразилась в большую горгулью, закрывая остальных крыльями.

– Пошли, – сказала она, и свет начал гаснуть.

Они не стали ждать продолжения и шагнули в блестящую поверхность почти одновременно.

Внутри ждал холод, ощущение растяжения и отчётливое понимание, что им тут совсем не рады. Не такой портал, как на Корабле, совсем не такой.

Но они вывались в какой-то беломраморный зал, в котором не было лавы или отравляющего газа, так что на неприятный перенос можно было закрыть глаза.

Люди зато здесь были. Ну, по крайней мере, живые существа – Джек не был уверен, кто это, но подозревал, что портал из лабиринта с адской магией вряд ли ведёт в обычное человеческое поселение.

Первой, кого они увидели по ту сторону зеркала, стала белая женщина с пышными формами, одетая во что-то типа длинной туники.

Выражение лица у женщины было такое, что сразу становилось понятно: «им тут совсем не рады» – это ещё было преуменьшение.

– Ну здорово, – подтверждая это впечатление, хмуро сказала она. – Только людей нам и не хватало.

– Глория, – одновременно произнесли Элли и Джон, первая – удивлённо, второй – саркастически.

И, глядя на Глорию и постепенно выходящих за ней красивых мужчин и женщин всех видов и мастей, Джек заподозрил, что знает, к кому они попали.

Вот только разве их племя не должно было всё сидеть в Аду?..

– Шантинелль, – ответила тем временем Глория. Значительно холоднее: – Джон Константин. Почему нас просто нельзя было оставить в покое?

 

Несмотря на недружелюбный тон, никто пока нападать не собирался, похоже. Джек украдкой поглядел на Джона и Элли, но они тоже не переходили в боевой модус и даже оба слегка расслабились (Элли так и вовсе вернулась в человеческий облик), а значит, вряд ли эта Глория с остальными были врагами.

Хотя если они были теми, о ком думал Джек, проблемы всё равно должны были возникнуть.

– Родная, это не мы к вам подземку провели, – тем временем мотнул головой Джон. – Поверь мне, мы тут вас всех тоже увидеть не ожидали, само так получилось.

– Надеюсь, само так получится, что вы быстро уйдёте? – спокойно поинтересовалась Глория. – И это я не от недостатка гостеприимства предлагаю, – с намёком добавила она.

Элли, перестав озадаченно смотреть на толпу вокруг, спохватилась и сказала:

– Шивон, полный модус баньши, пожалуйста. Джек, я так понимаю, ты какой-то город чувствуешь… настройся на него так, чтобы не очень себя воспринимать человеком, пожалуйста. Джонни… тебе же лучше, если ты знаешь, что делать.

– Постою рядом с баньши, а так я с моей кровью не так сильно фоню, – пожал плечами маг.

– Добро пожаловать в скромную обитель суккубов и инкубов, – язвительно кивнула Глория. – Никого другого здесь не водится. В этом, в общем-то, и был весь смысл: мы хотели свалить подальше от тех, кто на нас так или иначе влияет.

– Ну,  у меня для вас плохие новости, кто-то явно оказался в курсе, – задумчиво оглядываясь, проговорил Джон. – Но я готов обсудить это в процессе составления ритуала по нашему возвращению.

– Разумная мысль, – согласилась Глория. – Я скажу, если убегать надо будет быстро.

– Ты всегда была такой великодушной, родная…

Она косо на него посмотрел, и Джек задумался, каковы шансы, что Джон спал и с ней.

Скорее всего, очень большие.

– Два вопроса, – проскрежетала чёрно-белая Шивон, выглядевшая сейчас страшнее всех присутствующих, вместе взятых. – А мы точно хотим обратно, если там магический шторм? И второй, здесь просто никакого зеркала нет?

– Портал был односторонний, – махнул Джон на место, где они вышли из зеркала. Там ничего необычного не было, просто пол без всяких стоящих на нём зеркал. – Иначе бы Глория нам так не удивлялась. Что до шторма… должен был уже пройти. Будем надеяться.

Шивон повернулась к наблюдавшей за ними Глории:

– К вам что, раньше сюда никто не попадал?

– Приходило мелкое неразумное демоньё пару раз, – неохотно призналась Глория. – Мы думали, они просто прошли теми же тропами, что и мы, и отправили их дальше. Но ваш приход всё меняет.

– Есть желание узнать, кто к вам портал провёл? – поинтересовалась Шивон. – А то, может, посоюзничаем ещё.

– Желание-то есть, как и желание быстро собрать манатки и переселиться куда-то ещё, – Глория скривилась. – Но с союзом может выйти небольшая проблема.

– Контактировать от Дозора могу и я, – заметила Элли. Глория задумчиво кивнула, и она добавила: – А, ты всё-таки знаешь, что я в Дозоре.

– Шантинелль, поверь мне, мы о твоих приключениях наслышаны, – вздохнула другая суккуб, и кое-кто из её сородичей фыркнул. – Иногда –  в виде того, что среди нас искали таких же потенциальных отщепенцев. Как видишь, в итоге не зря искали: мы решили уйти вскоре после того, как вы там перекрыли ходы с Земли. Не мы одни, впрочем. Много кто из демонов не захотели оставаться ради междоусобной грызни.

– Глория, родная, – хмуро вмешался Джон. – Ты, кажется, можешь всё рассказать в подробностях. Потому что у вас тут довольно прочная стенка, и мне потребуется несколько часов на то, чтобы раскопать дорогу.

Она посмотрела на него, сощурившись:

– Если ты врёшь, то это глупо. Нас слишком много, и если ваши слабые защиты сорвутся…

– То нам не поздоровится, понимаю, – согласился он. – Университетов не кончал, но с математикой не так плохо: вас толпа, мы вас триггерим, нас надолго не хватит. Вот давай ты  оставишь здесь кого-нибудь за мной поприсматривать, а остальные с Элли и Джеком пойдут ситуацию пообсуждают? Вы мне мешаете, а я для вас могу и засветиться, даже когда рядом баньши.

Джек, честно говоря, думал, что она его пошлёт: причин слушаться у неё не было, и вряд ли человеческая жизнь в здешних краях считалась большой ценностью. Но Глория с неохотой сказала:

– Так уж и быть. Если Шантинелль за тебя поручится…

– Да ни за что, – немедленно отреагировала та. – Мы вообще Джонни полчаса как встретили, понятия не имею, какие у него планы. Но, боюсь, другой дороги обратно у нас всё равно нет – так что если он говорит, что может что-то прокопать, то пусть копает.

Суккубы и инкубы зашипели что-то между собой, и Элли развела руками, словно соглашаясь с тем, что они говорили. Джон, если и понимал язык, то не подавал виду. Джек попробовал радиотелепатию:

«Надеюсь, спорят не о том, убивать нас или нет?»

Ответ пришёл не сразу и с большими помехами – видимо, Корабль был слишком далеко.

«Пока просто обсуждают, доверять ли нам, – сказала Элли. – И я тебя почти не слышу, если что».

Он кивнул, и в этот момент Глория повернулась обратно к ним:

– Пойдёмте, – сказала она. – За Константином присмотрят, а нам есть, о чём поговорить.

– И славно, – махнул рукой Джон, тут же садясь на корточки и принимаясь что-то чертить в пыли.

 

Как оказалось, античное здание с мраморными колоннами было довольно небольшим, а за его пределами простирались серо-коричневые пыльные равнины с тут и там растущими, словно клыки, скалами.

– Э, – замер Джек на выходе из коридора в пропасть. – Я, пожалуй, дальше не пойду. Не знаю, выживу ли.

Глория посмотрела на Элли, и та кивнула, подтверждая.

– Хорошо, – согласилась Глория, а её сородичи, распахнув крылья, начали нырять вниз, воспаряя потом под тёмно-багровые облака.

– Совсем как дома, – с восхищением и ностальгией в голосе произнесла Элли.

– Мы искали что-то похожее, а потом добавили от себя, – довольно улыбнулась Глория. – Ты всё-таки не настолько привязалась к Земле, я смотрю. Наши сомневались.

– Ну и зря, – пожала плечами Элли. – Сначала я ушла вообще не потому, что хотела, – она прикусила губу, и Глория смерила её задумчивым взглядом. Джек понимал, о чём Элли говорит: ей пришлось сбежать, чтобы князья Ада не узнали о её романе с ангелом. Знала ли вот только об этом Глория…

– Ладно, – заметила Глория, когда пауза затянулась. – Давай лучше пока обсудим, как вы здесь очутились.

На Джека она обращала всё меньше внимания, и это даже вряд ли было от негостеприимства: скорее всего, она просто пыталась на него не реагировать. Ему тоже стало легче, странный дух здешнего «города» пытался помочь, но он (оно, если точнее, у этого обиталища суккубов и инкубов тоже было двуполое воплощение) был больше похож на своих адских товарищей, чем на земных, и слишком с ним родниться Джек тоже опасался.

Элли, явно из вежливости, рассказывала на человеческом языке, но Глория быстро перестала его использовать, и где-то через полчаса они уже обе шипели, оживлённо жестикулируя и показывая раздвоенные языки.

За небрежными изменениями облика суккубов было интересно наблюдать: они отращивали рога, копыта и шерсть в зависимости от тона разговора, видимо. Возможно, это даже был какой-то дополнительный невербальный способ общения. Ну, правда, Джек был знаком с Элли не первый день, и такие изменения уже тоже видел, пусть и не в таком количестве так быстро. Так что через какое-то время ему стало откровенно скучно, и он сказал:

– Пойду проверю, как там Джон с Шивон.

Женщины не стали отвлекаться от беседы, только Элли рассеянно ему кивнула, и Джек пошёл по коридору обратно, машинально прощупывая комнаты за закрытыми дверьми, но не чуя никакой новой опасности, помимо здешних обитателей.  
Шивон сидела рядом с Джоном, скрестив ноги, и медитировала, хотя из образа баньши не выходила. Суккубы с инкубами, шедшие мимо по делам, огибали еë по широкой дуге, но вряд ли она от этого сильно страдала.  
– Пришëл скрасить мне одиночество? – приоткрыв один глаз, спросила она у Джека.

– Ну, просто подождать, пока там Элли с Джоном разбираются с ритуалом, – пожал он плечами. – Как ты тут?

– Размышляю о смысле жизни, – хмыкнула она. – Всяко лучше, чем быть затраханной до смерти, и мне не легче, что те, кто это сделают, потом будут искренне жалеть.

Джек тоже хмыкнул:

– Даже не факт, что будут жалеть о тебе, а не о том, что не получилось не поддаться инстинкту.

– Тем более.

Джон мельком на них посмотрел, но ничего не сказал. Выглядел он так, как будто искал потерянную контактную линзу: шарил руками по полу, пытаясь зачерпнуть что-то невидимое. Потом отходил в сторону и, слюнявя цветной карандаш, что-то  писал.

Здесь тоже было не очень интересно, и Джек попытался нащупать канал связи уже с Шивон:

«Как ты думаешь, Джон нас вытащит в безопасное место или наебёт?»

«Тебе виднее, – не меняя выражения лица-черепа, ответила баньши. Её, к счастью, было слышно чуть лучше, чем Элли. – Это у тебя с ним контакты третьей степени, чуть что».

«Это не мешает мне ждать подвоха, – мысленно вздохнул Джек. – Одно другому не мешает, зная Джона».

«Маньяк ты, – ровно сказала Шивон. – Я бы так не смогла. Ну и отвечая на вопрос, я не знаю, куда он нас вытащит. Остаётся уповать, что обычно он нам вроде вреда не хочет».

«С этим согласен», – кивнул Джек.

– В другой раз я бы сказал, говорите вслух, – пробормотал Джон, не отрываясь от своего задания. – Но тут – фиг с вами, только отвлекать будете, так что болтайте, как хотите.

– Спасибо за разрешение, Джон, – язвительно заметил Джек. Тот пожал плечами, и у Джека засосало под ложечкой, что от такого простого движения он Джоном невольно залюбовался. Хорошо, наверное, что местные обитатели ушли подальше, иначе бы почувствовали что-то от Джека, и у него начались бы неприятности.

Может, кстати, дело и так было в заряженной вожделением атмосфере. С помощью города Джек не реагировал на суккубов с инкубами, но рядом был Джон, и фокус мог переместиться и на него.

«Или я просто ищу себе оправдание, – сумрачно подумал Джек, сам прекрасно помня, что целоваться они полезли без всякой заряженной атмосферы. – Знаю, что последствия будут веселее некуда, но хочется всё равно, вот и смотрю, не подвернётся ли предлог. Тогда можно будет не думать о том, что опять рискую проснуться с триггером в мозгу».

Джон разогнулся часа через полтора.

– Ну, что-то готово, – объявил он. – Зовите Элли, будем пробовать.

Джек попробовал стукнуться через радиотелепатию, слова не прошли, но, видимо, какой-то сигнал она почувствовала: когда он собирался идти за ней сам, по коридору захлопали крылья, и вернулись Элли с Глорией.

– Готовы уходить? – спросила последняя.

– Может быть, – не сильно уверенно ответил Джон.

– Вы там всё обсудили? – спросил Джек у Элли.

– Да, – кивнула та. – Если получится, я сюда ещё вернусь, но сейчас главное – выбраться.

– Я тут немного силу места на себя тянуть буду, – предупредил Джон. – Ничего непоправимого, но как-то же нам надо переход подпитать.

– Почувствую, что что-то не так – начну убивать, – спокойно сказала Глория.

– Другого я и не ожидал, – согласился он. – Ладно, дети, встаньте в круг. Те, кто хочет вернуться, само собой.

Они заняли место в нарисованном кругу рядом с магом – все, кроме Глории. Та наблюдала, сложив руки на груди.

Джон сосредоточился, полуприкрыв глаза, и Джек через город почувствовал, как тот и правда тянет ткань реальности на себя, как всегда, не слишком вежливо, но вроде бы пока без серьёзного ущерба.

Только ни он, ни Джон не подумали, что у города будут свои планы на этот счëт. Когда Джон рванул – двуполый дух яростно зашипел и попытался рвануть обратно. Джек попытался предупредить – у магов всë равно всë получалось по-своему, не стоило вмешиваться, чтобы не пострадать самому... Существо-дух повернулось, благодаря взглядом за то, что кому-то на него не плевать. И впихнуло силу, которую держало, Джеку.

Джон Константин резко распахнул глаза, и щека у него дёрнулась в нервном тике.

– Хоксмур, какого хера сейчас было?

– А я-то что? – хлопнул ладонью по лицу Джек. – Почему магия ко мне вообще прилипла?

– Я тебе отвечу, но тебе не понравится, – вздохнул Джон. – Потому что у тебя, похоже, так и осталось что-то, подцепленное от Ада. Так что здешнее место решило, что ты ему со всех сторон роднее, чем я. Ну, поздравляю, – посмотрел он на остальных. – Ритуал мы проебали, сила, которой я могу нас вытащить, теперь у Хоксмура, а не меня. Второй раз что-то отрывать будет уже небезопасно.

– Вам нужно передать силу от одного к другому? – спросила сузившая глаза Глория.

– Типа того.

– Место для _такого_ ритуала у нас готово хоть сейчас, я вам сама всё дорисую, лишь бы вы побыстрее убрались.

Джек разделял её чувства, так что кивнул и спросил:

– Что мы должны делать?

Джон посмотрел на него, как на тугодума:

– Суккубы с инкубами, ритуал и я в качестве второго участника. Ну ты догадайся, что именно мы с тобой должны сделать, – предложил он.

Да уж, ответ тут напрашивался сам собой.

«Ну вот и предлог нашёлся, как я и думал», – с мрачным удовлетворением сказал себе Джек.

 

– Так, – сказала Элли. – Секунду. Глория, я понимаю, что по нашим меркам это правда самый логичный и быстрый способ, но у людей другие протоколы поведения. Джек?..

«Давай в радиотелепатию, – вздохнул он. – Ещё вот вслух не хватало».

«Хорошо, – к счастью, на таком близком расстоянии слышно было более-менее нормально. – Я знаю, что для Джона привычно всё решать через секс, но уже выучила, что вообще не все люди так делают. Здесь небезопасно, это правда, но не настолько, чтобы мы не могли ещё некоторое время поискать альтернативу. Если ты не хочешь, то не обязательно…»

«Спасибо за заботу о моей добродетели, – заметил он. Суккуб посмотрела на него с сомнением, и он добавил: – Нет, правда, спасибо, что вмешиваешься. И я понимаю, что ты тоже думаешь, что в постель с Джоном может быть ещё небезопаснее».

Они с Элли говорили по личному каналу, а в общий сейчас встряла Шивон:

«Слушайте, я себя чувствую немного сутенёром, но можно внести лепту? Если это самый быстрый способ, то лучше его. Потому что я не знаю, на сколько ещё часов меня хватит поддерживать полный образ баньши, да ещё так, чтобы прикрывать кого-то ещё. И я не знаю, какие потом будут последствия. Я как-то пока не хочу совсем в умертвие превращаться».

– Да бля, мы дольше обсуждать будем, – решил Джек. – Проще уже трахнуться и дальше пойти.

– Мне нравится твой настрой, – хмыкнул Джон. – Ты сейчас так и хотел это вслух сказать?

– Так и хотел, – кивнул Джек. Посмотрел на Глорию: – Нарисуете тогда, что там надо?

– Нарисую, – согласилась она и сосредоточилась. – А остальные сейчас помогут вам подготовиться?

– К чему там готовиться?.. – пробормотал Джек и получил мысленный пинок от Элли.

«Ты правда удивляешься, что мы серьёзно относимся к тому, для чего созданы?» – сухо поинтересовалась она. Джек пожал плечами и больше спорить не стал.

– Пойдёмте, – поманила за собой Глория и пошла обратно в коридор, на этот раз не пытаясь пользоваться крыльями

У первой же закрытой двери стояла пара инкубов, и через несколько секунд к ним подлетела ещё суккуб. По знаку Глории дверь открыли, и за ней обнаружилась ванна размером почти в комнату, в которую стекали горячие, судя по пару, струи.

– Заходи, – сказала Глория Джону.

– Э, а он туда один идёт, правда? – попятилась Шивон. – Ну то есть, может, не будет добавлять в меню ещё вуайеризм…

– Вуайеризм – это ещё когда тебя возбуждает то, что ты видишь, – усмехнулся Джон. – Но вообще, раз меня официально готовят к ритуалу, я пока в безопасности, да, Глория?

– Да, – терпеливо ответила она. – Заходи, с тобой возни больше всего.

– Погоди, – сказала Элли. – Хочу убедиться, ты всё знаешь на тему того, как именно будешь получать силу?

– Ну примерно догадываюсь…

– Лучше точно, а не примерно, – нахмурилась она. – Ты должен стать для силы «сосудом». Понимаешь, что это значит?  
Ответом ей послужил раздражённый взгляд:  
– Да понимаю, понимаю. Что я сегодня пассив.  
– Что ты сегодня бревно, скорее, – суккуб посмотрела на Джека. – Серьёзно, это важно: чем меньше Джон будет делать, тем лучше. Но при этом привязывать его не советую, любой намек на недобровольность может выйти вам боком.  
– Когда это веревки были сразу признаком недобровольности? – возмутился Джон.

– Давай ты ещё ритуалу попробуешь это объяснить, – предложила Элли. – И хватит спорить просто чтобы поспорить. У вас время вообще-то ограничено. – Она тяжело вздохнула.  – Но ещё один момент надо обсудить на всякий случай: презервативы не используйте.  Да, я тоже за безопасный секс, но раз ритуал требует символического перехода чего-то от одного к другому... Надеюсь, за ЗППП беспокоиться не надо?

Джон молитвенно сложил руки:

– Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь, так что анализам месяц, и они чистые. Хотя сомневаюсь в принципе, что ко мне сейчас что-то способно прицепиться.

– Про медосмотры в Дозоре ты в курсе, – буркнул Джек. – И у меня тоже ничего, так что мы можем уже перестать это полоскать?

– Это вторая попытка ритуала, и в наших интересах, чтобы она была удачной, – хмуро напомнила суккуб. – Иначе сама бы без знания таких деталей обошлась.

– Приятно слышать, – заметил Джон. – А то уже такое ощущение, что ты сейчас предложишь присоединиться.

Она посмотрела на него так, словно собиралась съесть его печень, и Джек тоже тяжело вздохнул.

– Джонни, вот ты презерватив надень, – сквозь зубы продолжила Элли. – Чтобы, знаешь, ритуально никуда от тебя ничего не ушло. Ну или, – она покосилась на Джека. – Ему просто не обязательно кончать. Так будет даже проще.

– Завязывай уже с ценными советами, – попросил Джон. – Я вообще не хуже тебя в этом виде магии шарю. Разберёмся.

И он наконец вошёл и плотно закрыл за собой дверь

– Тебя ждёт ванная напротив, – повернулась Глория к Джеку. – Я – дорисовывать то, что надо. Тебя потом проводят.

– Я прослежу, чтобы с рисунками всё  было в порядке, – успокаивающе добавила Элли.

– А я, видимо, просто постою столбом где-нибудь рядом, – вздохнула Шивон.

– Не рядом с комнатой ритуала, пожалуйста, – не глядя на неё, попросил Глория. – Твоя энергия может плохо повлиять.

Шивон драматично вскинула руки:

– Ну хорошо, значит, вообще подальше уйду!

Джек вошёл в показанную ему дверь, оставив их выяснять эти важные вопросы дальше без него.

 

Комната, куда его привели после ванной, предсказуемо оказалась спальней. Ну то есть если вы привыкли спать там, где стены, пол и потолок разрисованы оккультными символами, то это была спальня. В углу на скамье лежали две стопки одежды, перенесённые из ванной, а в центре стояла большая кровать, застеленная свежим бельём – Джек невольно хмыкнул от такой заботливости. Самих уже радушных хозяев видно не было, так что, видимо, они надеялись, что дальше гости всё поймут и так. И хорошо: инструкция Джек уже наслушался.

Он задумчиво мял между пальцами тесемку халата, в который его одели после ванны, когда на пороге наконец появился Джон. Тоже одетый в короткий халат и непривычно благоухающий чистотой. Ну, в смысле, не то чтоб он обычно подчеркнуто презирал душ перед сексом, но сейчас его прямо отдраили. И причесали в качестве бонуса.  
Джон не спешил подходить к кровати, и Джек на всякий случай поинтересовался:  
– Ты как себя чувствуешь?

– Очень мытым, – кисло сказал Джон. – И это ещё я донёс, что кое с чем могу и сам справиться, и не надо шаловливыми ручками лезть куда не просят. Охуительно это племя понятие личного пространства не вкуривает, конечно.

– А… – интеллектуально ответил немного не этого ожидавший Джек. – Со мной они не так тщательно работали.

– Ну естественно, тебе эти же места сейчас не понадобятся, – проворчал Джон, подходя наконец ближе и развязывая халат. – Они озабоченные, но практичные.

Слышать, как Джон Константин кого-то называет озабоченным, было даже забавно. Джек подвинулся, освобождая ему место, и маг сел и исподлобья на него посмотрел.

– Ну, Хоксмур. Командуй.

Джек пожал плечами:

– Раздевайся и ложись на живот.

– Не оригинально, – пробормотал Джон, избавляясь от халата.

– А у нас конкурс на оригинальность? – с сарказмом спросил Джек. – Хочешь пойти поговорить об этом с Элли?

Джон отмахнулся, устраиваясь, как было сказано, и положил голову на скрещённые руки. Лежал он расслабленно, гораздо расслабленнее, чем смог бы Джек на его месте, и пауза затягивалась, а Джек никак не мог для себя решить, точно ли хочет продолжать.

Казалось, что если он дотронется до Джона, он что-то испортит.

– Ну и чего ты ждешь? – пробормотал наконец тот.  
Джек ещё раз посмотрел на белобрысый затылок перед ним – запустил руку в волосы, сжал. Маг выдохнул, но ничего не сказал.  
Наклонившись, Джек заговорил, понизив голос, у него над ухом:  
– Когда я думал, как мы в следующий раз займемся сексом, я представлял, что сперва впечатаю тебя лицом в стенку. И сдёрну твой дурацкий плащ так, чтобы руки мешал вытащить, а если ещё будешь дергаться, то и свяжу. И тогда уже сниму с тебя штаны, если не порву их к черту в процессе.  
– Тоже неплохой сценарий, если моё согласие предполагается, – с хрипотцой заметил Джон. – И что тебе мешает, приятель?  
Джек поцеловал его между сведенных лопаток и ответил:  
– Решил не брать с тебя пример и не путать секс со всем остальным. Морду я тебе отдельно набью.  
Джон коротко хохотнул:  
– Все обещаешь, обещаешь...  
– Не волнуйся, всё будет. Но потом. И согласие предполагалось, – Джек продолжил целовать его спину, помня, что Джону это нравилось, и постепенно спускаясь ниже.  
– Хоксмур, что ты... – начал маг, когда Джек раздвинул ему ягодицы. И не договорил, почувствовав прикосновение языком.

«Надеюсь, никто за нами не наблюдает», – подумал Джек, проводя языком по краю. Его личная жизнь всегда становилась слишком общественной, когда дело касалось Джона, но есть же пределы.

К чёрту. Джон рвано вздыхал под ним, у Джека вся кровь прилила к паху, он нырнул языком внутрь и услышал глубокий горловой стон. Заряженная атмосфера наверняка на них влияла, но сейчас Джеку было плевать.

Он сжал пальцы, наслаждаясь ощущением так хорошо знакомого горячего тела, когда Джон выгнулся и абсолютно спокойным голосом произнёс:

– Джек. Если ты меня не трахнешь прямо сейчас, я тебе засажу сам, и мы опять проебём ритуал.

Джек поцеловал его прямо в татуировку в виде ёлочки и, фыркнув, сказал:

– Хорошо, хорошо. Переворачивайся.

Джон немедленно так и сделал, извернувшись ужом, и Джек неоригинально уставился на его член, почти прижимавшийся к животу.

– А что там Элли про тебя и презервативы говорила?..

– Забей, – нетерпеливо отмахнулся Джон. – Это моё дело. А ты своё делай.

Этой команде Джек подчинился без проблем: мускулы у Джона были расслаблены, на смазку радушные хозяева не поскупились, и он плавно вошёл на всю длину, кусая губы и резко выдыхая.

– Молодец, – негромко подбодрил Джон, и, Господи, как он сейчас выглядел, он выглядел так, что Джек почти готов ему был простить всё, что было, и авансом всё, что будет.

Почти.

– Я… долго не смогу, – двигаясь вперёд, на выдохе сообщил Джек, и почему-то это казалось важным, но Джон ухмыльнулся, цепляясь за его руки, и ответил:

– Так и нужно. Давай.

Секунду Джек ещё висел на краю, но удержаться не получалось, и он сорвался, впиваясь пальцами в простыни и не отводя глаз от лица Джона.

Тот тоже пил его взгляд, а когда Джек наконец задышал нормально, откинулся на кровать и сказал:

– На этот раз удалось. Но ты же меня так не оставишь, м-м?

Джек вытянулся с ним рядом.

– Элли же говорила, что тебе лучше не кончать, если презерватива нет?..

– Давай как-нибудь без Элли сейчас обойдёмся? – с лёгким раздражением предложил Джон. – Но если тебе так интересны подробности, кончать можно, если без эякуляции. Так что я жду.

Джеку стало любопытно: он слышал, что так можно, но понятия не имел, как тут что-то можно контролировать. Но уж в вопросах секса Джон толк знал, так что Джек сжал ладонь на его члене, и с лица Джона исчезло раздражение.

Кажется, сегодня всё было быстро, и Джек только настроился на ритм, когда Джон крепко зажмурился и резко выдохнул. Его выгнуло судорогой оргазма, но пальцы Джека в самом деле остались сухими, хотя член Джона постепенно обмякал.

– Это тоже тантра? – невольно спросил Джек, хотя, наверное, сейчас был не самый удачный момент для расширения кругозора и обретения новых знаний. Например, потому, что стоило срочно вскакивать и бежать доделывать ритуал возвращения.

– Она, – Джон вдохнул и открыл глаза. – Отдельные ёбнутые философы даже считали, что только так кончать и надо, чтобы драгоценную энергию не терять. Блин, как спать-то хочется. Но нас не поймут.

– Передохнём пару минут и одеваемся?

– Угу…

Но даже раньше из кровати их выгнала неловкость: теперь, после секса, общих тем было слишком мало или слишком много. Джек первым встал и пошёл к одежде, и вскоре они уже оба стояли у двери. Посмотрели друг на друга и вышли.

 

Элли, Глория и Шивон ждали их в зале, где они раньше пытались провести ритуал. К облегчению Джека, не последовало никаких шуточек или комментариев; зато ему не понравилось, что Шивон стоит прямо, как аршин проглотила, а на лбу у неё крупными каплями выступил пот.

– Надеюсь, в этот раз получится уйти, – скрежещуще сказала она, глядя на Джека.

– Должно, – ответил ей Джон. – Вставайте все в круг.

Глория на миг удержала Элли, дотронувшись до её локтя. А когда Элли вопросительно на неё посмотрела, наклонилась и что-то прошептала на ухо.

Элли распахнула глаза на пол-лица – в буквальном смысле, они расширились, и в клубящейся мгле радужки вытянулся вертикальный зрачок, – а потом коротко кивнула и, сжав предплечье  Глории, произнесла:  
– Спасибо.

– Оставайся на связи, – пожелала ей Глория.  
Когда они встали в круг, готовясь к долгожданному отбытию, Джек спросил у Элли:  
– Что это было?  
– Она сказала, что мой сын жив, – ответила она, опустив глаза.  – И что я могу найти его. Но только если очень постараюсь, потому что он от меня прячется.

Через несколько секунд их подхватила магия переноса.

 

– Где мы? – первым делом спросила Элли, когда они оказались в безлюдном переулке.

– В Чикаго, как и начинали, – ответил Джон. – Силы хватило, чтобы не приземляться прямо в лабиринте, мы ему, по-моему, не понравились.

– Джек?

– Мы в Чикаго, – подтвердил тот. – И за углом есть недорогой мотель, так что предлагаю зайти туда, а не выяснять дальнейшие планы на улице.

На ресепшене их оглядели с подозрением, но, к счастью, потрепало их недостаточно, чтобы их отказались обслуживать. Хуже всего выглядела Шивон, ей бы явно не помешал лазарет, но пока что и она держалась.

Стоило им запереться в номере, как Элли повернулась к Джону:

– Судя по тому, что ты ещё не сбежал, ты настроен на общение. Так?

– Так, – кивнул он.

– Мне нужно получить разрешение Кейт, – предупредила она.

– Я так и подумал, родная.

Элли открыла дверь и вызвала Кейт по личному каналу, судя по тому, что появился экран с её изображением.

Инженер хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы оценить обстановку.

– Вы заразные? – спросила она.

– Не должны, – сказала суккуб. – Чары Тацу должны очистить, если что.

– Тогда – Шивон, дуй сюда. Ты так выглядишь – краше в гроб крадут.

– С удовольствием, – баньши махнула на прощанье и исчезла в портале.

– Я так понимаю, что-то вы нашли, – продолжила Кейт с экрана. – Ну, помимо Константина.

– И тебе привет, родная, – откликнулся тот.

Элли кратко пересказала последние события, и Кейт задумчиво кивнула.

– А ты чего ещё не ушёл? – посмотрела она наконец на Джона.

– Потому что надеюсь, что дальше мы займёмся этим делом вместе? – усмехнулся он.

– Какая прелесть, – произнесла Кейт тоном, не оставлявших сомнений в том, что «прелесть» – слово ругательное. – То есть ты был совершенно уверен, что мы согласимся с тобой поработать?  
Джон почесал в затылке:  
– Вообще, если начистоту, то нет. Так уж получилось, что я вышел на это дело, ну и не бросать же его было, когда я понял, что вас оно тоже может заинтересовать. Вы и позже могли среагировать.  
– Можно было нам сообщить и тогда бросить, – предложила она. Он кисло на неë посмотрел. – И нечего рожи корчить. Мы бы проверили информацию даже от тебя.  
– Меня тут, кстати, вообще просили пред ваши светлые очи особо не являться... – без убеждения пробормотал Джон.  
– Вот давай ты ещё меня крайним сделаешь, – откликнулся Джек, быстро сообразивший, о чëм речь. – Передал бы через Ксанаду со Странником, ничего.  
Джон пожал плечами:  
– Я не люблю бросать начатое, серьëзно. Тем более когда понятно, что нужно будет вмешаться.

– Ответственный ты наш, – насмешливо вздохнула Кейт. – Ладно, допустим, работать мы и правда будем. Но ты лучше держи свои обычные трюки при себе, иначе вылетишь из дела точно.

Джон моргнул, явно удивлённый тем, что не пришлось ожесточённо спорить. Джек бы сам поспорил, но пять минут назад по радиотелепатии Кейт им сказала: «Ксанаду просила дать Константину шанс. Потом обсудим».

– И что, так просто?.. – осторожно спросил Джон.

Кейт пожала плечами:

– Я знаю, чего от тебя ожидать, Константин. Ну то есть как. Я знаю, что ты хочешь прийти к исходу, оптимальнее всего решающего проблему, что, по сути, цель и Дозора. Зигзаг, по которому тебя бросит между точкой А и точкой Б, я проследить даже не пытаюсь, но Ксанаду тебя обычно страхует, а ей я доверяю.

– Если ты и так знала, что дальше работаем вместе, зачем вообще спрашивала? – проворчал он.

– Ну не только же тебе можно ебать мозг окружающим, – она сощурилась. – А теперь завязываем шутить. Я тебя готова пустить на Корабль, но чуть позже, Тацу только вернулась и не успела ещё обновить систему защиты. А я бы хотела быть уверена, что хотя бы так сразу ты нам пару милых сюрпризов не вплетёшь. Так что тебя кто-нибудь посторожит, а потом – добро пожаловать.

– Договорились, – слишком легко согласился он, и все присутствующие посмотрели на него с подозрением. – Эй, ну что вы так смотрите? А то я вас, параноиков, не знаю. А работать всё равно придётся.

«Мне надо поговорить с Кейт», – сказала Джеку Элли.

«Вот и выбрали, кто сторожит Джона, – вздохнул тот. – Иди, но за тобой должок».

«Спасибо. Учту», – и она тоже шагнула в дверь.

Кейт посмотрела на них обоих и с кратким:

– Свяжусь позже, – тоже отключилась.

И Джек с Джоном остались одни.

 

Джек почувствовал, как отпускает адреналин и наваливается усталость. Он подошёл к одной из кроватей и рухнул поверх покрывала, не заботясь, что подумает о нём Джон. Да и, блин, ну не стесняться же его, когда меньше часа назад уже и так ему язык в задницу засовывал.

– Стремительный получился день, – заметил маг, доставая пачку «Силк-Ката» и садясь на подоконник.

– Не то слово, – проворчал Джек, переворачиваясь на спину.

– Чтоб ты знал, с ритуальным сексом был нежданчик и для меня, – Джон закурил. – Будучи в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, я понимаю, что такое «слишком рано».

– Ну… после предыдущего перерыва у нас даже быстрее получилось, с сибари-то, – вспомнил Джек, стараясь говорить очень ровно.

– Тогда у нас и багаж был полегче на пару стоунов.

– Это точно.

Джон выпустил в потолок кольцо и предложил:

– Поговорим?

– Давай, – согласился Джек. – Я сразу хочу знать, зачем ты пришёл на самом деле на этот раз?

Джон сощурился и даже как-то виновато ответил:

– Ты сильно обидишься, если я скажу, что не из-за тебя, а из-за Элли? Очень похоже, что она ключевая фигура в нынешних событиях, и мне бы разобраться, как именно.

Джек хмыкнул:

– Не обижусь. Но удивлюсь, что ты врать не стал. Если не стал.

– Не с моим анамнезом пытаться убеждать, что не стал, – вздохнул Джон. – Я помнил, как видишь, что ты просил на глаза не попадаться, но Элли трудно выцепить отдельно от вас.

– Да и рано или поздно  мы всё равно должны были пересечься, – согласился Джек.

«Пересечься. Переспать. И далее по программе».

– Рад, что ты при этом меня убить не хочешь, Джек.

Это прозвучало как-то даже серьёзно, и Джек неверяще покосился на мага:

– Да ладно тебе. Я вроде не маньяк, направо и налево не убиваю. И даже врагов – только в случае крайней необходимости.

Джон отошёл к окну и щёлкнул зажигалкой, закуривая.

– Скажем так, – произнёс он. – Я бы понял, если б ты хотел, ну, выместить эмоции. У тебя их, приятель, было много.

– О чём мы говорим?  – с каким-то нездоровым интересом спросил Джек, глядя в потолок. – Великий маг Джон Константин хочет извиниться? Не в твоём стиле, да и, опять же, ещё тогда всё обсудили…

– Я к тому, что если вдруг руки чешутся избить меня до синевы, мешать не стану, – почти перебил его Джон.

Джек прикусил язык. Оказалось больно.

– Я что, правда похож на человека, который это сделает? – наконец спросил он. – Хотя глупый вопрос. Блин, я знаю, я тебе в лицо давал уже, но, Джон, ты же мне тогда триггер в мозг всунул…

Джон пожал плечами:

– Не нервничай. Это тоже выход из положения. И говорить не надо, зато точки над i расставит.

– Ну, значит, хрен с ними, с этими точками, – выдохнул Джек. Он помнил, что не всё простил Джону, и знал, что они оба думают о том, как в душе Джон сказал: «На колени», но… – Не настолько они и нужны.

Джон задумчиво выпустил струю дыма.

– Я вроде как надеялся подвести итоги и начать с чистого листа.

– Ты вроде как уже это сделал, когда мне заклинание на память наложил, – устало напомнил Джек, закладывая руки за голову. – И оно, кстати, работает, спасибо.

– Это я расплатился за гостеприимство, – покачал головой Джон. – За некоторые вещи до него… нет.

– За некоторые вещи до него ты расплатился авансом, – тихо сказал Джек, закрывая глаза. – Видишь, я стал умнее и не требую адекватности от человека после пыток. Закроем тему?

Джон раздражённо цыкнул:

– Вот я как раз хочу добиться, чтобы у нас не осталось таких тем, мы оба выдохнули и могли заново начать общение.

Джек покатал слова на языке. Звучало подозрительно похоже на…

– Это ты что, сейчас мне с порога пытаешься отношения предложить?

– Что-то пытаюсь, наверное, – уклончиво ответил Джон. – Может, не так вот сразу серьёзно. Но раз уж до секса уже дошло, почему бы и это не обсудить, в самом деле…

– По-моему, «что-то несерьёзное» у нас хронически переходит в «какой-то пиздец»… – почти не слушая его, заметил Джек.

– Ну, будущее покажет.

– Ты думаешь, оно будет?

– Будущее? Ну, полагаю, что так, разве что ты знаешь о конце света что-то, чего не знаю я, Хоксмур.

Джек сел на кровати.

– У нас, я имею в виду. Будущее. Какое-то общее, чтобы быть совсем точным.

Джон посмотрел на него и достал ещё сигарету. Он отвернулся к окну, так что Джеку было не разглядеть выражения его лица, когда он сказал:

– Вообще говоря, я ненавижу подобные разговорчики.

– Знаю, – кивнул Джек.– Уж поверь мне, кое в чём я тебя успел изучить за это время. Но, серьёзно, Джон, мы же оба давно вышли из возраста старшей школы и даже колледжа. Это там схема «сбегаться-трахаться-разбегаться-дуться-сбегаться опять» работает, потому что эксперименты и гормоны.       

– Помнишь, Ксанаду тебе говорила, что маги – не очень-то хорошие люди?

– Возможно, что-то такое было, – Джек пожал плечами. – К чему ты это?

Джон зажёг новую сигарету:

– Она была права. И я-то уж точно человек паршивый.

– Я знаю, – согласился Джек. – Хотя как-то и себя не считаю идеалом. Даже близко.

В голосе Джона сквозила досада:

– Ну и зачем тогда ты говоришь про отношения? Внутренний мазохизм не докормлен?

– Отличный упрёк от человека, который меня недавно убеждал его избить, – кивнул Джек. – Прямо в яблочко, Джон.

– Иди ты…

– Не хочу я отношений, где ты так или иначе меня подставляешь, а потом надеешься, что если я тебе врежу, то всё обнулится, – и Джек поздравил себя с тем, что его развели на разговор об отношениях, при том, что он вообще не собирался…

Джон хмыкнул:

– Ну, если ты надеешься меня переделать, то советую прекратить смотреть мыльные оперы…

– Переделывай себя сам, если хочешь, – тихо сказал Джек. – Ты сможешь, ты способный. Что до твоего поведения… не верю, что ты не можешь иначе. Хотя, хрен знает, может, и ошибаюсь. Но никак не могу взять в толк, для чего тебе оно всё. В смысле, со мной. Проверяешь меня на прочность? Хочешь оттолкнуть? Упиваешься тем, что вот, ты мне столько сделал, а я всё ещё готов залезть с тобой в постель?

– Джек…

– Дай договорю. Сам знаешь, ты уже доигрывался до того, когда я тебе шею хотел свернуть, и больше ничего. Кстати, не горжусь этим. Но вот ты приложил кучу какие-то усилия, чтобы я снова начал думать о тебе хорошо  – и что теперь? Встаёшь в красивую позу одинокого непонятого страдальца? Какого чёрта, Джон, – он думал, что это будет эмоциональное восклицание, но эмоции взяли выходной, а всё, что хотелось сказать, копилось настолько долго, что слегка успело перегореть. – Мы знакомы уже несколько лет, а сейчас у меня вообще ощущение, что ты с этим делом нарезал вокруг меня круги, пока не нашёл предлог подойти. Если подумать, ты каждый раз ищешь предлог. Ты меня боишься, что ли?

– Не льсти себе, – спокойно заметил маг.

– Хорошо, не буду, только и ты объясни нормально, что тебе надо.

Джон задумался, потом ответил:

– Как ты там сказал про упиваешься тем, что я сделал?.. Вот как-то так, приятель, власть над кем-то – это тоже наркотик, а ты знаешь, я и наркотики…

– Джон, ты над этим делом работал несколько месяцев, – Джек вздохнул. – И мы не виделись вплоть до сегодня. Ну и как, одноразовый секс из-за ритуала окупил все усилия?

Тот пожал плечами:

– Ну, если смотреть под тем углом, что и потом тебя снова легко будет развести…

– Ага, – кивнул Джек. – А то вдруг тебе стало не с кем трахаться. Что ты ко мне прицепился? Я тебе не очень нужен, чтобы пролезть в Дозор, да вроде тебе и резона пролезать в Дозор сейчас нет.

– Ну, – усмехнулся Джон, – Дозор можно всегда выгодно использовать, если знаешь, как.

– Тебе нравится Дозор, – утвердительно сказал Джек. – Тебе нравится то, что делаем мы, чёрт, ты же сам когда-то пытался. Что теперь? Устал? Или не считаешь, что уже имеешь право?

– Ты за это время на психолога учиться пошёл, что ли?

Теперь пожал плечами Джек:

– Я смотрел в глаза главам правительств и решал, начнётся ли сейчас резня, ещё до того, как с тобой познакомился, Джон Константин. Здесь мы этого не делаем – но я помню. Окей, у тебя была твоя любимая власть, может, что-то ещё и осталось. Не настолько, чтобы я сейчас не ушёл.

– А я думал, ты ждёшь ответа на свои речи и вообще меня сторожишь.

– Жду. Если захочешь ответить, сам меня найдёшь, – Джек встал и открыл дверь на Корабль. – И если тебе с нами работать, ты отсюда и так не денешься. Может, как раз будет время сформулируешь, зачем тебе на самом деле это всё нужно.

– Кажется, я просил себе не льстить.

– А я разве что-то сказал? Счастливо, Джон.

И Джек вышел в портал.

 

Кейт с самого начала знала, что Элли удобнее работать с ней напрямую, поэтому не удивлялась, когда та заходила не только с докладом, но и просто обсудить текущие дела. И пообщаться на какие-нибудь отвлечённые темы тоже: они ещё в начале знакомства выяснили, что чувство юмора у них одинаково недоброе, так что приятно было разговаривать с кем-то, кто с тобой на одной волне.

Но к тому, что сейчас Элли почти ворвётся в её кабинет и остановится только у стеклянного стола, за  которым Кейт сидела, она всё-таки не была готова.

Вглядевшись во взволнованное лицо, Кейт тщательно размеренным тоном сказала:

– Я так понимаю, это из-за того, что тебе сказали о твоём сыне…

Элли кивнула, а потом заметалась по кабинету, почти не тормозя на поворотах.  
– Я не знала точно,  что он жив, – в заметном нервном возбуждении выпалила она. – Да бля, я даже не знала точно, что у меня сын. Никто мне на него толком посмотреть не дал. Они просто пришли, убили Тали и забрали ребёнка… я до сих пор не знаю, почему они не убили меня. Может быть, потому, что я в их глазах и так ничего не значила.

– Ангелы оказались довольно неприятными высокомерными тварями, – всё ещё очень спокойно согласилась Кейт.

– Он жив, Кейт, понимаешь, он жив! У меня есть сын! – Элли резко замерла и посмотрела на хозяйку кабинета. – Прости. Я… помню про твоего сына. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла…

– Останься, – махнула рукой Кейт. Это правда, слова Элли напомнили ей о Рэмси. Но… – Я за тебя рада, поверь мне.

Элли снова подошла к её столу.

– Я его найду, – твёрдо сказала она. – Даже если это помешает моим обязанностям в Дозоре…

– Давай без лишнего пафоса пока, – предложила Кейт. – Совершенно не факт, что помешает. И я прекрасно понимаю, что ты будешь его искать.

Суккуб протянула руку и накрыла металлическую ладонь Кейт. Та посмотрела на их руки, потом, вопросительно, на Элли.

– Что такое? – поинтересовалась она у суккуб.

– Спасибо, – сказала та. – Спасибо. Владыки Ада, он жив. Даже если он прячется, потому что меня ненавидит… он жив. Только бы эти мудаки его не искалечили за эти годы.

– Будем надеяться, – Кейт вообще представляла, что может сделать с психикой ребёнка тоталитарная секта, которую ангелы очень напоминали, но решила пока этим не делиться. Мало ли, вдруг ещё повезёт…

– Как Шивон? – опомнилась Элли. – Прости, я влетела и не спросила…

– Отдыхает. Ничего серьёзного, насколько я понимаю, – краем сознания Кейт проверила лазарет. – Не беспокойся, за ней присматривают.

 

Шивон открыла глаза и увидела, что у её кровати сидит Тацу. Выглядевшая, по обыкновению, серьёзно и сурово.

Это было почти самое любимое на свете зрелище Шивон.

– Привет, – улыбнулась она.

– Ты рисковала, – сразу укорила её Доктор.

– Ну, работа такая, – тихо хмыкнула Шивон. – Да и какие у меня были варианты? Просто не повезло, что их было так много.

– Твои способности слишком связаны с твоей сутью, – напомнила Тацу. – Осторожнее. Скорее всего, так в вашей семье проклятие и начиналось.

– Будет возможность – буду осторожнее. – Шивон помолчала, потом спросила: – Сейчас-то как?.. Что-то изменилось?

К её облегчению, Тацу покачала головой:

– Насколько вижу, нет. Ты просто переутомилась, но твоя связь со смертью такая же, как обычно.

– Ну тогда всё здорово, – Шивон выдохнула и прикрыла глаза. – Посидишь тут со мной? – поинтересовалась она, на ощупь находя руку Тацу.

– Конечно, – та стиснула пальцы. – Кто, думаешь, сидел тут с тобой, пока ты спала?

– О, как мило… Всесильная Доктор откладывает все дела ради одной меня.

– Молчи, – фыркнула Тацу. – А то уйду.

Шивон приоткрыла один глаз:

– Не уйдёшь.

Тацу удержала её взгляд, рассеянно гладя большим пальцем её ладонь.

– Спи, – сказала она. – И поправляйся. А я подумаю, как можно сделать так, чтобы тебе меньше доставалось при полном облике баньши. Потому что, чувствую, он тебе скоро снова понадобится.

– Да, подозреваю, Глорию со товарищи мы видели не последний раз, – согласилась Шивон и зевнула. – Сплю, сплю, уже сплю… – под выразительным взглядом Тацу добавила она.

 

Когда на следующий день Джона Константина настоятельно попросили присутствовать на собрании Дозора, увидел он там в основном всё те же лица: Кейт бессменно присутствовала на  Корабле сама или в копии, Джек и Элли сидели под экраном с изображением чикагского лабиринта, а из тех, кого он не видел вчера, зашёл только Стил.

– Тацу передавала, что ещё займётся оценкой ритуала, когда вернётся, – сказала Кейт. – Но, как обычно, предупредила, что чёрная магия ей мешает. По крайней мере, расколдовывать превращённых она может, и то уже хлеб.

– Ну, у нас есть маг на эту миссию, – нейтрально заметила Элли. – Не так ли, Джонни?

– Надеюсь, если вы не передумали, Элли, – спокойно откликнулся он.

– Пока нет, – мотнула головой Кейт. – Делом ты занимался, это заметно. О новых зловещих клубах, на которые ты бы мог у нас шпионить, мы пока не слышали. Ну, если услышим – тогда и передумаем.

– Мне от Круга Света нужна была одна конкретная вещь, – проворчал Джон. – И я их вам и так сдал тёпленькими, так что не надо.

– Насколько помню, итоги того дела уже подведены, – веско уронил Стил. – Предлагаю вернуться к тому, которым занимаемся сейчас.

– Ещё один человек, который меня не слишком любит, – не очень тихо пробормотал Джон. – Ну, по делу: если все отдохнули, предлагаю вернуться в лабиринт. У меня есть пара прикидок, как нарушить тамошнюю систему и посмотреть, чьего авторства творение. Хотя в плане последнего у нас есть свои версии, а, Элли?

Она неохотно кивнула:

– Есть не так много тех, кто бы мог это провернуть и при этом выходил бы на моих сородичей. И если очень повезёт, то это не Первый из Павших…

– Душевно надеюсь, – подхватил Джон. – Но если б он, то он бы и до меня бы доходил. Так что вряд ли. Но кто-то княжеского уровня – это точно.

– Убить можно? – поинтересовалась Кейт. – Или изгнать, хоть Врата и запечатаны?..

– Лучше убить, – сказал он. – Изгнание влияет на печать, а она мне очень нравится, как есть. А убить можно всё. Хотя не всё – до конца.

– И если убить князя Ада?..

– То возродится в Аду же, причём в низшем ранге. То есть здесь проблем доставлять будет меньше.

– Элли, что думаешь? – перевела Кейт взгляд на суккуб.

– Согласна, что надо возвращаться, – кивнула та. – Жаль, что Шивон ещё не восстановилась, но на этот раз постараемся обойтись без путешествия к моим. А все следы всё равно там.

– Тогда давайте, – разрешила Инженер. – Джек, ты с ними?

– Да, – ответил он. – И, думаю, троих нас пока хватит, потому что проблематично уже и Джона прикрывать, если опять с суккубами и инкубами столкнёмся. С остальными будет хуже.

– Возьмите амулеты Тацу и идите, – снова согласилась она. – Желаю, чтобы в этот раз без лишних сюрпризов.

Но в этот раз, когда они дошли до дома, где располагался спуск в лабиринт, сюрприз ждал их прямо на входе. И выглядел, как скелет гигантской сколопендры с натянутым поверх черепа ангельским лицом.

 

– Трискел, – выдохнула Элли, и Джек подумал, что она, видно, уже подозревала, кого именно встретит, потому что изумлённой не выглядела.

– Королева суккубов и инкубов, – неприятно усмехнулся Джон. – Сегодня ты ещё меньше человекообразна.

– Шантинелль, – прошипела демоница, не обращая на него внимания. – Ты снова отделилась от своих.

– Все мои тоже отделились и от Ада, только по-другому, – пожала плечами суккуб. – Не вижу большой разницы, если честно.

– Это ненадолго, – пообещала Трискел. – Скоро ритуал их вернёт.

– И нет бы просто отъебаться, раз они вас знать не желают, – в воздух бросил Джон. – Но нет, ты даже магией занялась, родная. А ведь обычно вы, князья, всякие заклинания с ритуалами не очень-то и любите.

На этот раз она посмотрела на него холодными мёртвыми глазами.

– Конечно, не любим, Константин. Ваша магия – для слабых.  
Джек высоко задрал брови: по его опыту, слабыми магов назвать не очень-то получалось.  
– Нечего так смотреть, для слабых она, – тряхнула она кудрями. – Для тех, кто не смог или не захотел стать сильным в уже имеющейся системе, так что пришлось еë обманывать. Чаще дело в «не смог», конечно. Среди магов первого поколения всегда большинство – из загнанных в угол и сумевших извернуться.  
Она снова вперилась взглядом в Джона, и он спокойно сказал:  
– Не пали контору. И не дрочи так на силу, а то тебя послушать, больше в мире ничего не важно.

– И зачем мы тебе так понадобились, что ты даже прибегла ненавистной магии? – вернула их к предыдущей теме Элли.

– Снова сделать всё так, как было правильно, – незамедлительно ответила Трискел.

«Какая обтекаемая фраза», подумал Джек, и Джон тоже спросил:

– А точнее?

В ответ демоница блеснула глазами, ударила хвостом – и Джон вдруг побелел и вцепился в Элли, не своим голосом заорав:

– Джек, привяжи нас к городу!

Джек среагировал, не думая: хотя формулировка была дурацкой, он понял, чего маг хотел: оставить их с Элли на месте, не дать себя перенести. Это было можно, хотя Чикаго протяжно охнул, неожиданно заключая в себя двоих, кого уже почти похитила магия. Трискел снова зашипела, и Джек почувствовал, как сопротивление города проседает. Но они стояли в мегаполисе, и демоническая сила обжигала, но не заставляла гореть, и Джек врос ступнями в асфальт, упрямо сдвинув брови и собираясь не уступать ни пяди своего царства хоть до самого Страшного суда.

Трискел сдалась раньше. Мёртвые ангельские глаза в последний раз обдали Джека холодом, а потом она отпустила – и отбросила их от дома, далеко за пределы созданного ей в городе круга. Джон тут же сунулся вперёд, в сторону, где они стояли – и Джек даже поморщился, почувствовав, как ему за это досталось.

А потом и он сам их с Элли отпустил.

– Хорошие новости, – нервно усмехаясь, повернулся к нему Джон, – это то, что ты не дал утащить Элли. Вот я говорил – на ней замешано. Трискел хотела поймать её и только её. Плохие новости – маги только что стали внутри круга персонами нон грата. Хотя, наверное, вместе с Элли я бы прошёл. Но это было бы немножко глупо.

– Зачем я сдалась Трискел? – устало потёрла лоб Элли.

– Я тебе не скажу точную цель ритуала, учитывая, что сердца мы в этот раз не видели, – пожал плечами. – Но учитывая, что кого-то другого из твоих она бы могла достать через портал с меньшими усилиями… Ей нужна суккуб, привязанная к Земле. А вот таких в округе водится немного.

– А если попробовать просто барьер для магов проломить? – спросил Джек.

– Блин, и ты ещё с культом силы! – возвёл очи горе Джон.

– Эй, я просто…

– Да ты вообще, похоже, ещё больше накачался с нашей последней встречи, – Джон ткнул пальцем в его бицепс. – О чëм и говорю, вы и ваш культ силы... Не всё  на свете можно проломить. Тут надо придумать решение похитрее. Пошли обратно на ваш Корабль, а? Думать посреди улицы неприкольно.

– Дверь, – сказала Элли, и они вошли обратно всего через час после того, как ушли.

 

– Быстро вы, – тоже удивилась Кейт, встретив их на Корабле в конференц-зале. – Судя по мрачным лицам – неудачно?

Элли, как ни странно, пересказала ей словами, а не радиотелепатией; если подумать, Кейт тоже спросила вслух. Хотя они и не заговаривали о том, чтобы пустить Джона в канал, они всё-таки под него подстраивались.

– Круто, – без энтузиазма сказала Кейт, дослушав. – Константин, что тебе нужно, чтобы подумать?

– Пустая комната и пара часов, – пожал плечами тот. – И в идеале – вторая голова.

– Моя подойдёт? – поинтересовалась Ямасиро Тацу, выходя к ним из двери.

– Родная, вот на тебя, не поверишь, и надеялся, – ухмыляясь, посмотрел на неё Джек. – Как ты смотришь на чисто теоретическую чёрную магию, например, если мы тут Элли немного поизучаем и прикинем её полезность?

Суккуб поморщилась:

– Как интересно звучит-то…

Тацу успокаивающе ей кивнула и сказала Джону:

– Если надо – значит, надо.  Пойдём только не ко мне, а в тренировочный зал. Не хочу будить Шивон.

– Как скажешь, – согласился Джон. – Главное, чтобы сейчас, а не через неделю. – Он посмотрел на Кейт с Джеком. – Спенсер. Джек. Потом поговорим.

И все трое вышли через дверь.

Кейт посмотрела на Джека.

– Ну что? – спросил он.

– Поражаюсь, как Константин в этот раз времени даром не теряет, – хмыкнула она. – Что с тобой, что в работе. И надеюсь, что третье программы действий у него попутно не намечено, потому что уже надоело.

Джек пожал плечами:

– Божится, что не намечено. Что Лукас сказал по поводу записи разговора с ним?

– Повторил, что любая долгосрочная работа вместе – это допуск его к радиотелепатии и дверям, иначе будет хуже.

– И что ты?

– Подумаю, если это продлится дольше недели. Пока ему вроде и порталов из гражданского сектора всегда хватало.

– А вместо радиотелепатии мы все говорим вслух, – задумчиво кивнул Джек.

– Вот такое странное доверие, – криво усмехнулась Кейт. – Все берём пример с тебя, похоже.

Джек не стал возмущаться и спорить, только поймал её взгляд и спросил:

– И если б я сказал, что и правда бы смог ему доверять хотя бы настолько, чтобы что-то попробовать, то что?..

– Наверное, я просто захотела бы понять, ну нахуя тебе, – пожала плечами Кейт. – Ты же сам был от него взвыть готов, а теперь что? Заход на третий круг?  
– Может быть, – Джек пожал плечами. – Сам ещё до конца не решил. И от его уверений, что в этот раз подвоха нет совсем, мне как-то не легче.  
Кейт пожала плечами:  
– Я тебе без Ксанаду скажу: подвох есть. Может, не сейчас, может, он сам ещё о нëм не знает. Но подвох будет. С Константином можно работать, потому что цели у него в конечном счëте нормальные, даже если средства пиздец; а вот отношений я бы с ним строить не стала.  
– Я, в общем, в курсе не хуже тебя, – Джек вздохнул. – Поэтому пока и не решил.  
– Неужто секс настолько всë искупает? – приподняла брови она.  
– Да не только и не столько... – Джек отвëл глаза, потом посмотрел прямо на Кейт: – Вот тебя ведь дëрнуло, когда ты меня первый раз в одних трусах увидела?  
– Эй! – запротестовала она. – Я думала о том, какие мудаки те, кто тебя кромсали!  
– Верю, – кивнул он. – Но ты понимаешь, Джон видел и остальное... и для него я нормальный. Да, потому что у него странное понятие нормы. Да, ты и остальные тоже ничего плохого в виду не имели. Но так я с вами себя не чувствую. Я вообще лишнего внимания не люблю, и если бы меня не втащили в Дозор, а потом во Власть, так бы всю жизнь на крышах Нью-Йорка и прожил, наверное. Дженни Спаркс перекроила меня, как только может Ребëнок Века, но кое-что всë равно осталось. И с Джоном я такой, каким хотел бы быть.  
Кейт задумчиво на него взглянула, но ничего не сказала. Он был только благодарен: эмоциональные разговоры были штукой неудобной, и вот как раз дополнительных расспросов ему и не хватало.

– Ну, слышала я и более невнятные признания в любви, – наконец заметила она, нарушая тишину. – Но, гм… ты понимаешь, что дозы «такого, каким ты хочешь быть», у тебя получаются небольшие, а потом ты долго подбираешь обломки?

– Угу, – буркнул он. – Поэтому я тоже думаю, что делать со своей наркотической зависимостью.

Кейт фыркнула.

 

Им пришлось ждать магов и Элли не так уж долго: час, от силы два (гора отчётов, которой Джек занимался на планшете, не успела уменьшится даже на четверть). Но, судя по решительному виду у первых двоих и мрачному – у третьей, к чему-то они там успели прийти.

– Вы что, так быстро вычислили, зачем нужен ритуал? – спросила Кейт.

– Не-а, – мотнул головой Джон. – Зато Доктор додумалась до гениально простой идеи: если сейчас Трискел взвела курок, и ритуал готов сдетонировать, как только в круге окажется Элли, можно подсунуть ему кого-то другого. И он всё равно сдетонирует, но уже не так.

– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – нахмурилась Кейт. – А как?

– Этого мы ещё не знаем… – начала Тацу.

– Очень обнадёживает!

– Дослушай до конца, – терпеливо сказала Доктор. – Мы пока ещё можем это выяснить. Но мы уже точно выяснили, кого подсунуть в круг вместо Элли, чтобы как минимум половина адской магии аннулировалась.

Кейт посмотрела на мрачную Элли и догадалась:

– Вы все подумали о её сыне, да?

– Он же наполовину ангел, – кивнул Джон. – А наполовину – её кровь, ритуал решит, что этого достаточно. И ангелы могут быть сколько угодно мудаками, но по природе они отменяют адское влияние. Без обид, Элли, я не конкретно о твоём пацане.

– Я его не видела даже ни разу! – вспыхнула суккуб. – А вы мне предлагаете искать его для того, чтобы сразу запихнуть в ритуал! Причём и разрешения-то не спрашивать!

– Я подозреваю, что если он и правда от тебя прячется, как тебе сказали, у нас не будет времени на уговоры или новые поиски, – потирая переносицу, проговорила Тацу. – Там, в лабиринте, люди. Пока что мы можем спасти хотя бы большинство.

– Ну и, к тому же, родная, – растягивая гласные, сказал Джон. – Если в ритуал вместо твоего сына попадёшь ты, проблемы будут у всех сразу. А ты попадёшь, потому что Трискел тоже на месте сидеть не будет. Тебе оно надо?

– Мне не надо и ловить сына в ловушку при первой нашей встрече, – упрямо возразила Элли, глядя на гладкое стекло стола. – Я почти уверена, что ему это почему-то не понравится.

– Элли, – у Кейт хватало совести посмотреть в сторону. – Не понравится. Но Константин с Тацу, увы, правы:  нам надо вытаскивать людей, а рисковать тем, что ритуал удастся, мы не можем.

– Я знаю, Кейт, – тоже не глядя на неё, негромко ответила суккуб. – Я знаю. Но нравиться мне это не обязано.

– Кому, блин, когда такое нравится, – кисло заметил Джон. – Но ты же хотела побыть на стороне ангелов, прости за каламбур. Иногда она выглядит и так.

– Может быть, он всё-таки захочет к нам пойти, – сказала Кейт, но вряд ли она сама в это верила. – Надо дать ему выбор.

– Если при этом в любой момент будет возможность его схватить, то можно, – сказала Тацу, и Джек в очередной раз покачал головой от этой характерной, похоже, всем магам жёсткой прагматичности. – Я подниму на ноги всё Время Сновидений. Они его найдут.

– Ну а я сделаю талисман, который его сможет поймать, – присоединился Джон. – Это не так сложно, с его-то природой.

– Значит, решили? – спросила Элли.

– Ты сможешь с ним сперва поговорить, – почти мягко напомнила Кейт.

– Да уж, подарочек, – Элли подняла глаза и оглядела окружающих лихорадочным взором. Остановилась она на Джоне. – Ты, – сказала она. – Пошли, напьëмся.  
Джон хмыкнул:  
– И вот так сразу мы опять друзья?  
– Нет, – мотнула она головой. – Но никого другого, кто у меня при родах был, тут нет. Пошли?  
– Идëм, идëм, – успокаивающе кивнул он. – Угощаешь ты, я как-то с собой не захватил.  
– Разберëмся, – решительно произнесла она, открывая дверь для них обоих.

Кейт было начала что-то говорить, но Джек положил руку ей на сгиб локтя и покачал головой.

– Мы не неправы, – сказала Тацу, когда они ушли.

– Нет, мы просто дали понять Элли, что плевать хотели на её чувства, – согласился Джек.

– Но мы говорим о жизнях людей…

– И она понимает, – кивнула Кейт. – И о том, что там ещё могут быть планы на её народ, тоже помнит. Но мне бы тоже не понравился такой расклад.

Тацу устало вздохнула и сказала:

– Но и ты тоже бы это сделала.

– Ага. И крыла бы вас всех матом, не переставая. Так что пусть выпустит пар.

 

Корабль держал Джека в курсе, что Джон с Элли всё ещё никуда не ушли, так что тот спокойно работал, ожидая, когда те закончат и будут готовы… ну, не говорить, но проспаться и продолжать. По крайней мере, мебель они там не крушили, судя по спокойному настрою Корабля.

Ждать пришлось долго. Джек успел сходить в Ванкувер и вернуться, проверить на всякий случай, точно ли Корабль видит, что все живы, и даже взяться ещё за отчёты, когда от Элли пришёл не очень внятный вызов по личному каналу. Она не сказала точно, чего от него хочет, даже когда Джек переспросил, так что он выждал минуту и перешёл в коридор у её каюты.

Ничего не происходило, и Джек по радиотелепатии дал знать Элли, что он здесь.

В качестве ответа двери каюты разошлись, и на Джека почти выпал в дупель пьяный, сине-зелëный в красные пятна Джон Константин.

– Привет, – сказал он. И покачнулся и упал бы, если бы Джек не выставил вовремя руку.  
– Ну ты даëшь, – пробормотал тот, вдыхая тяжëлый запах перегара.  
– Не п-пытайся перепить демона, – невнятно попытался наставить его Джон.  
– Я и не пытаюсь, – пожал плечами Джек. Джон колыхнулся. – Это ты геройствуешь.  
– Ну зато Элли тоже пьяная, – с горделивостью заявил Джон. – Заночую у тебя?  
Джек хмыкнул и покачал головой:  
– Хорошая попытка, но нет. Если у тебя есть, где жить, то туда доставлю.  
Джон затих. Потом пожаловался:  
– Звонить бывшим по пьяни прикольней.  
– Да что ты...  
– Адрес в кармане. Сам не выговорю.  
Недолгие поиски принесли мятую бумажку с названием улицы, дома и квартиры.  
– Город-то какой? – спросил Джек, но Джон наконец уплыл в блаженное невменяемое состояние и на вопросы больше не отвечал.  
Вздохнув, Джек нырнул к сознанию Корабля и попросил уточнить у Лондона, нет ли в нëм такого адреса. Они, конечно, встретили Джона в Америке, но…

Он угадал: квартирка имелась и источала следы магии, о чëм Лондон и передал. Джек открыл дверь прямо туда, и, о чудо из чудес, защитки против неë там провешано не было.  
Зато на место обитания Джона Константина она вполне смахивала. Если верить пустым пачкам «Силк-кат» и бутылкам «Джек Дэниелс», по крайней мере.  
Джек сгрузил тело на неубранную кровать, удостоверился, что опасности рядом нет, и вышел обратно на Корабль.

 

Очень возможно, что Джону Константину снился сон. Не кошмар, хотя их обычно тоже хватало, даже после сделки с Морфеем. Ну, хотя, вероятно карикатурно-ярко украшенное помещение, где висела самая печально известная в городе Готэме карта, вполне кому-то могло послужить пищей для кошмаров.

К счастью для Джона, когда он там был в реальности, хозяина не оказалось дома. Нет, конечно, Джону было не впервой находиться в присутствии чистого хаотического зла, но если можно было избежать такого опыта – лучше было избежать.

Ему и так хватало хозяйки дома, даже если она была гораздо человечнее Джокера. Во многих смыслах.

Она не сходила с ума, это точно. Белый грим, трико и клоунада не отменяли знакомого цепкого взгляда доктор Харлин Квинзель, и Джон поëжился, когда на неё смотрел и представил, что должно было произойти, чтобы настолько расширить привычные рамки, и какой вообще результат на выходе даëт такое сочетание.  
– Ну, – сказал он, – что поделать, такой уж у меня характер, что поныть люблю.

Они болтали уже часа полтора, и никому из них это особенно не надо было, но Джон залез в Готэм за парой не совсем настоящих старинных канделябров, а Харли его на этом поймала, и ей было скучно. «Мистер Джей повёл наших малышей к ветеринару,» – сказала она, показывая фотографию двух здоровенных гиен. И после этого как-то получилось, что она притащила Джона к себе, не обращая внимание на недоумение подручных, и дотошно расспросила, чем он занимался в год, прошедший с их встречи. Он прямо удивился, что она не вытащила блокнот и не начала делать пометки под заголовком: «История болезни».

Но хоть сумасшествие Харли Квин приписывали совершенно зазря, она изменилась. Что логично, учитывая обстоятельства. Кто угодно бы изменился. И сейчас она несколько раз довольно болезненно уколола Джона, и искрящиеся голубые глаза говорили, что сделала она это совершенно специально.

Вот и ремарка про то, как-то он себя слишком жалеет, достигла цели.  
Харли Квинн с секунду на него смотрела, а потом подбросила блокнот в воздух и  заливисто расхохоталась, молотя кулаком по столу.  
– Что теперь? – спросил Джон, снова закуривая.

Она утёрла слёзы в уголках глаз и с широкой ухмылкой сказала:

– Ладно, это было непрофессионально. Хотя я сейчас по другую сторону всё равно, а? Теперь мой ответ на «лечить или ломать» может быть немножко другим, совсем чуточку. Но правда смешно. Если живой выйдешь отсюда – попей флуоксетин, что ли, а вдруг. Мне некогда и лень тебя нормально диагностировать, но кто тебе виноват, что ты не записался на приём, когда встречались в прошлый раз?

– Как-то было некогда, – пожал он плечами. – И от чего колёса?

– От депрессии, балда, – радостно сказала Харли. – Весь характер на неё не свалишь, но какое же до боли знакомое «поныть люблю». Люди вообще не умеют себе правильно диагнозы ставить, честное слово!

– Нет у меня никакой депрессии, – проворчал Джон и оказался под прицелом настолько выразительного взгляда, что выразительнее было только дуло пистолета.

– Забавно, как я сейчас что-то делаю, прекрасно зная, что это неправильно. Но мне это не мешает, – всё ещё улыбаясь, поделилась Харли. – Надо тебя наградить хоть за то, как я заставила тебя подёргаться. Так что, милый: депрессия у тебя есть, прямо берёшь учебник и видишь твою фотку. Попей флуоксетинчик, глядишь, жить чуть проще станет. Ненамного, конечно, но если сегодня жив останешься – можешь потом рискнуть и всё-таки записаться ко мне на сеанс.

И останется ли он жив после такого сеанса, тоже совершенно не было известно.

Снаружи вдруг завыла полицейская сирена, и Харли вдруг опять разразилась хохотом и с силой хлопнула Джона по плечу:

–  А ты всё-таки везунчик, я смотрю! Ну, это намёк, что нам пора. Здесь было неплохо, но мы явно загостились. А ты, если хочешь, можешь остаться, порассказывать что-то бравым парням в синем.

Но он тоже не очень был настроен с ними общаться в итоге.

 

Демоническая кровь, да и не только кровь уже, неплохо справлялась с последствиями птичьей болезни «перепил», так что Джон проснулся на рассвете, убедился, что он дома (насколько домом может быть съёмное жильё, за которое опять просрочена оплата), и потянулся пошарить в ящике тумбочки. Блистер флуоксетина всё ещё лежал там, так что Джон зажевал пару таблеток, стандартно понадеялся, что его организм вообще даст им подействовать и снова отвалился спать.

 

Джек не удивился, ответив на звонок с незнакомого номера и услышав голос Джона.

– Привет, Хоксмур, – сказал тот, и только лёгкая хрипотца выдавала, в каком состоянии он находился ещё несколько часов назад. – Я готов продолжить по нашему делу.

– Окей, Тацу ещё в процессе, – проговорил Джек. – Я сейчас у Саргон, могу тебя забрать позже. Или в гости зайдёшь?

– Джаймини как, меня видеть вообще хочет?

Джек вопросительно посмотрел на Чародейку Саргон, делавшую вид, что не слушает телефонный разговор, и она хмыкнула:

– Пусть идёт, не съем.

Узнав, куда открывать дверь, Джек вышел и вскоре вернулся с Джоном, который покосился на Саргон немного настороженно.

– Привет, Джаймини, – произнёс он. – Давно не виделись.

– Можно подумать, тебе кто-то мешал зайти в гости, – пожала она плечами.

– Ну, я слышал, ты теперь с приличными людьми общаешься, – он ткнул в Джека. – Штормовой Дозор там, все дела. Не хотел портить тебе репутацию.

– Как вдруг все о моей репутации забеспокоились, прямо удивительно, – насмешливо вздохнула Саргон. – Я что, о ней чего-то не знаю?

– Ну мало ли, – сказал Джон, плюхаясь в кресло у её стола. – А вы двое, кстати, как, друг с другом не спите? – он быстро оглядел обоих. – Было бы интересно и открывало бы перспективы для тройничка...

– У Джона, похоже, навязчивая идея, – сказал Джек Саргон, даже не удивившись повороту темы. – Ты уже вторая, кому он за последнее время предлагает. Главное, меня даже не спросив.

– А что, ты бы был против? – удивился Джон. – Ну и про вас двоих такие слухи ходят...

– Я пару даже запустила сама, – усмехнулась Саргон. – Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но это и правда только слухи.

– А, ну ладно, – кивнул он. – Ты, наверное, в курсе, что у нас дела, но сразу сбегать невежливо. Как дела в Холодном пламени? Много человеческих жертвоприношений в последние дни?

– Да, от заката до рассвета не разгибаемся просто, – округлила глаза она. – Пива хочешь?

Джон слегка болезненно поморщился и сказал:

– Я тут вчера узнал, какой самогон хранят у себя некоторые демоны, так что пока ничего крепче воды, спасибо.

– Ну как хочешь, – Саргон перевела взгляд на Джека. – Джек, тебе ещё пива модифицировать?

– А ты умеешь? – покосился на неё Джон. – Я думал, такое только у Доктор получается.

– Если ты не научился, это ещё не значит, что остальные не научились, – с лёгким самодовольством заметила Саргон. – Это не такая уж сложная алхимия, надо только понять ключевой фактор, и всё.

– Дай я попробую, – вызвался Джон, и Джек посмотрел на него с сомнением.

– А ничего, что мне это потом пить? – поинтересовался он.

– Да ладно тебе, Хоксмур, – махнул рукой Джон. – Ну не отравлю же я тебя!

– Ты уверен?

– Ты сомневаешься в моих способностях?

– Очень даже не сомневаюсь, – кисло сказал Джек. – Потому и спрашиваю.

– Да вот тебе даже Джаймини говорит, что это не сложно! – демонстративно обиделся Джон.

– Вообще-то, я не совсем так сказала… – начала Саргон, но Джона уже понесло.

– Ты мне настолько не доверяешь, хотя даже Спенсер решила, что Дозор со мной работает?!

Джек зажмурился, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

– Хрен с тобой, – решил он. – Заткнись и пробуй.

Джон удовлетворённо  кивнул, взял у Саргон  бутылку и принялся разглядывать её на свет, словно там содержалось  что-то поинтереснее пива. Джек, наблюдавший за ним, поймал выражение неуверенности на лице, но маг тут же сказал:

– Готово!

– Если у тебя раньше не получалось, то не слишком ли быстро?.. – протянул Джек, совсем не думавший, что ему это будет безопасно пить.

– А я прикинул, как это могла сделать Джаймини, раз у неё, оказывается, получается, – объяснил Джон. – С Доктор у нас магия совершенно разная, но с Джаймини мы относительно похоже работаем, так что можно вычислить.

Саргон со вздохом встала, прошлась к шкафчику у дальней стены и достала оттуда флакон с синей жидкостью.

– Универсальное противоядие, – сказала она, показывая флакон.  – Так, на всякий случай.

– Родная, ну что ты, в самом деле! – возмутился Джон. – Джек, ты будешь пить?

– Я об этом пожалею… – пробормотал Джек, беря у него бутылку. Но было что-то подкупающее в поведении Джона, да и потом, не отравит же он его, в самом деле…

Через пять секунд, пытаясь выблевать кишки после всего одного маленького глотка, Джек уже не был так в этом уверен.

 

Через сутки, как Джек вернулся на Корабль с Джоном, клянясь, что больше никогда, никогда не доверится его магии, Элли вышла через дверь посреди спального районам в Бангкоке. Она не стала спрашивать тогда, что за глупость опять выкинул Джонни, больше её интересовало, сделает ли он ей обещанный амулет. Он сделал (хотя Джек ворчал, что ещё не факт, что тот будет работать), даже до того, как Доктор закончила с поиском. А когда закончила, Элли ушла немедленно, потому что если бы осталась, то только начала бы спорить о том, как же ей противно такое начинать.

Бангкок был нее самым удачным местом, чтобы прятаться таким, как она и тот, кого она искала: другая система, другие законы, велик шанс ввязаться в конфликт, самим того не желая.  
Но, возможно, он надеялся, что тут его уж точно никто не станет искать.  
Он всë ещё продолжал прятаться. Теперь, вооружëнная заклинаниями Доктор, Элли чувствовала его близкое присутствие и знала, в каком направлении идти. Но сердце у неë замирало при мысли, как встретит еë сын, который столь явно не хочет еë видеть.  
К его чести, он не стал бежать, когда она вошла, сломав замок на двери. Заметно вздрогнул и уставился распахнувшимися голубыми глазами, но не сбежал.

Но она сразу подумала о том, что амулет ей пригодится, потому что в его взгляде была только вражда.  
Он был очень похож на Тали, своего отца. Только красота у него была более живая: Тали, как и все ангелы, больше напоминал идеальную античную статую, но их сын получил в наследство ещё и демоничность.  
«Как тебя, должно быть, ненавидели остальные,» – подумала Элли, глядя, как он пригибается, словно готовясь прыгнуть. Грация дикого зверя – никакой ангел не мог ей похвастаться.  
– Мама, – негромко и очень нейтрально произнëс мальчик.  
– Ты... – суккуб сообразила, что имя сына ей тоже неизвестно. – Я даже не знаю, как они тебя назвали.  
– Тали.  
– Ну конечно же, – кивнула Элли. – Следовало догадаться. Заменить одного на другого, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло... это очень в их духе.  
– Они всегда помнили, что я не мой отец, – с горечью возразил он, подтверждая еë опасения. – И я никогда не забывал, кто ты.  
– Ну а кто я? – пожала плечами Элли. – Демоница? Суккуб? Кошмар-то какой.  
– Враг рода человеческого, соблазнившая моего отца, – совсем тихо подсказал мальчик... Тали, надо было начать думать о нëм как о Тали.  
– И это тоже правда, – согласилась она, решив не добавлять: «Просто чтобы проверить, а получится ли». Не все обстоятельства знакомства родителей нужно знать детям. – Но правда и то, что потом мы остались вместе, потому что оба так хотели. А твои ...воспитатели его убили.  
– Потому что он согрешил, – упрямо сказал Тали.  
Элли округлила глаза, подозревая, что копирует этот жест у Кейт.  
– А ты сам тогда тоже грешник – или его грех?  
Она поняла ответ по тому, как заледенело его лицо.  
– Я борюсь со своей природой, – сказал Тали так заученно, что было понятно, как часто он эти слова уже повторял.  
– В этом ты не одинок, – сухо сказала Элли. – Только что именно с тобой не так, по-твоему? Инкуб из тебя не вышел, значит, обязательного реагирования на желания у тебя нет. Ангел ты тоже только наполовину, значит, и программы служения в тебе не заложено. По мне, ты обладаешь свободой воли, как люди, и с этим-то ты борешься?  
– Я должен быть воином света, – твëрдо произнëс Тали.  
– Нет. Не должен. – Она хмыкнула. – В том и прелесть. Ты можешь выбрать всë, что душе угодно. Которая, кстати, у тебя ведь есть, да? Душа, в смысле?  
Подросток вспыхнул и отвëл глаза, словно она сказала что-то неприличное.  
– Ангелам душа ни к чему, – пробормотал он.  
– Значит, есть, – удовлетворëнно кивнула Элли. – Я так и знала, что за этим табу на скрещивание стоит что-то интересное. С Нефилим ещё понятно, они наполовину люди, только гиганты, но интересно, что ты получил душу, когда ни у одного из твоих родителей еë не было. Ну что же, это значительно облегчает нашу задачу.  
– «Нашу»? – переспросил Тали, снова застывая, словно перед броском. Хорошо чувствует опасность – умный мальчик. Наверняка по наследству досталось, воспитать таким не могли.  
Внутренний голос спросил Шантинелль, и от кого же, по еë мнению, досталось, учитывая, как они с Тали ничего не смогли предотвратить. Она не стала себе отвечать.  
– Нашу, – сказала она сыну. – Штормового Дозора. Такой вот я враг рода человеческого, что работаю в организации, которая делает мир лучше для людей.  
– Которая убила всех ангелов на Земле, – с печальной фарфоровой улыбкой напомнил Тали.  
Элли приподняла бровь:  
– Они собирались уничтожить человечество. Человечество среагировало соразмерно, я бы сказала.  
Мальчик чуть стушевался – видно, сам для себя не смог придумать оправдание своим воспитателям.  
– Возможно, они бы воскресили... – с сомнением протянул он.  
– Ни о нëм таком они не говорили, насколько знаю по отчëтам, – Элли откусила с языка: «С чего бы им?», понимая, что Тали и так ей не верит, а бездоказательные нападки на ангелов сделают только хуже.  
– Может быть, не говорили, но собирались, – упрямо произнëс Тали. Да, кризис веры – серьëзная вещь в его возрасте. Да и в любом возрасте, наверное.  
– Я так не считаю, – спокойно ответила Элли. – Но никто не мешает тебе докопаться до правды. Потом.  
– «Потом»? – нет, он всë-таки мгновенно всë ловил.  
Амулет в кармане Элли уже сильно потеплел, а значит, ловушка почти захлопнулась. Интересно, Джон себя так всë время чувствовал? Когда разговаривал с кем-нибудь искренне небезразличным и готовился совершить подлость, иногда даже ради общего блага?  
– Я бы хотела, чтобы мы встретились по-другому, – Элли вздохнула. – Чтобы у меня было много попыток убедить тебя, что я не похожа на портрет, который тебе нарисовали. Пожалуйста, ты можешь мне просто довериться? И пойти со мной, потому что от этого зависят чужие жизни?

Тали поджал губы:

– Ты лжёшь и обманываешь, демоница. Я никуда с тобой не пойду, и в другой раз ты меня так просто не отыщешь.

– Этого ответа я и боялась, – покачала головой она. – А на кону, как обычно, слишком много. Извини.  
– Ты!.. – он наконец бросился на неë, но Элли сжала в руке уже обжигавший еë амулет, и мальчик упал, как подкошенный.  
Она подошла ближе, присела и погладила его по волосам. Они оказались такими же мягкими, какими выглядели.  
– Что-то вряд ли ты теперь будешь готов меня слушать, – задумчиво сообщила она телу. – Тебя и так-то учили меня ненавидеть, а тут ещё это... Но что есть, то есть.  
Она подняла его на руки и сказала после лëгкой паузы:  
– Корабль, дверь.

 

Пока они ждали, чем окончится поход Элли, Джон предложил Джеку:

– Хочешь сыграть в карты?

Они сидели в гостиной у Джека, потому что не в конференц-зале же, и, похоже, не знали, чем себя занять.

Ну то есть, если из программы дня вычеркнуть секс, разговоры по душам и выпивку, то так сразу и придумаешь, что делать.

– В карты? – переспросил Джек. – Ну… окей. Колода краплёная, да?

– Нет, – Джон извлёк из кармана и потасовал засаленную колоду. – Очень надо.

Спустя дюжину проигранных партий Джек посмотрел на него, выражая всем лицом.

– Ну  я ж не говорил, что по-другому не жульничаю, – пожал плечами Джон. – Что ты хочешь? Привычка.

– Ясно, – вздохнул Джек, откладывая карты. – У тебя, может, дела какие есть? Я тебе дверь куда угодно могу открыть.

– Спасибо, надо будет –  в ваш гражданский сектор зайду, – отмахнулся Джон. – Да и вообще как Доктор с сыном Элли закончит, мы снова пойдём мудрить над ритуалом, так что не вовремя сейчас уходить будет. …Что ты на меня так пялишься?

Джек, который и в самом деле смотрел на него с любопытством, смущённо хмыкнул.

– Да так, просто, – он потёр затылок. – Поражаюсь твоей ответственности и работоспособности.

– Иди ты, – скривившись, послал его Джон.

– Нет, серьёзно, – Джек перевернул карты, взял их и рассеянно помешал. – Случилось что-то? Ты какой-то слишком… спокойный.

– У тебя логика потерялась, приятель, – указал Джон. – Если что-то случается, люди, наоборот, психуют.

– Да кто тебя знает…

Джон демонстративно вздохнул и сказал:

– Тебя устроит, если я скажу, что колёса новые нашёл?

Джек задумчиво на него посмотрел, прикидывая, имеются ли в виду под «колёсами» наркотики или лекарства.

– Ну… продолжай, если помогает, – произнёс он наконец.

Видимо, работа мысли у него на лице легко читалась, потому что Джон сказал:

– Да не наркота это, не наркота. Но мило, что ты не уточнил. Положительные стороны моего характера перевешивают, и мне можно сидеть на чём-нибудь, да?

– Можно подумать, без моего разрешения ты не будешь, – поднял брови Джек. – И где ты у себя вообще нашёл положительные стороны?

– В койке? – немедленно среагировал Джон. – У нас чуть ли не основа отношений, что я всё ещё знаю больше поз, чем ты.

– Да ладно, – сказал Джек. – Ты сам в это не веришь. Уж вот что-что не роляло, так это то, знаешь ли ты Камасутру наизусть или нет.

– Но то, что знаю, не помешало, а?

– Не помешало, – не стал врать Джек. – Но, в общем, главным никогда не было. Для тебя, подозреваю, тоже, иначе тебя давно бы уже и след простыл.

Джон собрал колоду, положил её в карман брюк и откинулся на спинку стула.

– Что-то мы с тобой друг с другом делать будем?.. – пробормотал он.

Джек сглотнул и ответил:

– Не знаю.

Цепкий взгляд голубых глаз поймал его, и Джон опять понял больше, чем Джек сказал, наверное, но ничего не сказал. К счастью. Джек не хотел сейчас говорить.

Что же, посидеть в молчании, пока Джона не вызовет Тацу, тоже было вариантом.

 

Элли настояла на том, чтобы самой поместить сына в камере изолятора, приготовленной специально для него. Конечно, все печати, которые помешали бы ему сбежать, дорисовывала уже Тацу, и Элли просто стояла рядом, глядя то на Доктор, то на ещё не очнувшегося Тали.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что его можно найти так быстро, – заметила она, когда Тацу замыкала контур последней печати.

– С помощью Дозора – ещё бы, – откликнулась Тацу. – Твой сын – довольно редкое явление. С того момента, как я узнала, что конкретно ищу в мире живых, ему стало сложно от меня скрыться. – Она подумала, потом добавила: – Хотя, если бы не ситуация, я бы действовала медленнее и не вбрасывала все ресурсы. Теперь за мной пара долгов, в которые я бы предпочла не влезать.

Элли нахмурилась:

– Если я могу помочь вернуть…

– Поможешь, скорее всего, – кивнула Тацу. – При совместной работе так оно обычно и бывает, что все долги друг другу возвращаются сторицей. Но пока что нам надо разобраться с вашей Трискел.

– Как ты думаешь, что именно ей надо?

Тацу придирчиво прошлась по стене кистью, дорисовывая дополнительные завитушки.

– Учитывая фразу про сделать так, как правильно? – педантично уточнила она. – Всё, вплоть до срывания печатей с Врат. Но для этого маловато топлива, к счастью.

– А ещё у неё портал, ведущий к моим, – добавила Элли.

– Помню. Значит, она хочет задействовать их…  в качестве жертв или как-то ещё. Но мы всё равно ей помешаем.

За ними зашевелился Тали, и они обе обернулись.

– Вот так, значит, – пробормотал он, безуспешно попытавшись встать.

– Ты нам нужен, как ключевой компонент ритуала, – Элли подошла ближе, не глядя на сына. Тали, прикованный к креслу невидимыми путами, тоже на неё не смотрел. – Та, кто его делает, вообще прочит на это место меня, но нам всем будет лучше, если её планы провалятся.

– Слова демонов – всегда ложь, – нараспев сказал Тали, и чувствовалось, что эту фразу он тоже выучил наизусть. – Ты напала на меня и похитила, а теперь хочешь, чтобы я тебе верил, мама? Ты точно такая, какую я ожидал увидеть.

– Я тоже лгу? – спокойно спросила Тацу, перекладывая кисточку из одной руки в другую. – Я – Доктор, шаманка Земли – лгу, когда говорю, что твоя мать говорит тебе правду?

Он быстро взглянул на неё, и на лице его было написано любопытство. Но потом, видимо, вспомнил, что собирался вести себя по-другому, и снова принял холодный вид.

– Раз Штормовой Дозор убивает ангелов, он не может быть ничем хорошим. Я вам отказываюсь помогать. Что, теперь вы и меня убьёте?

– Никто тебя убивать не будет, – решительно отрезала Элли. – Нам нужно остановить мою бывшую королеву, и, боюсь, я подвергну тебя риску, но за твоей спиной будет весь Дозор. Ты выйдешь из этого целым и невредимым, уж я прослежу.

Тали задумчиво смотрел в потолок, и золотые кудри красиво ниспадали ему на плечи. С него можно было писать картины.

– Но останусь вашим пленником? – спросил он.

– Если захочешь уйти после этого, то уйдёшь, – тихо ответила его мать. – Я понимала, на что иду, когда соглашалась тебя захватить. Но если бы ты остался совсем ненадолго…

На этот раз он уставился прямо на неё, сощурив яростные голубые глаза:

– То ты бы заставила пасть и меня? Обманом, ложными обещаниями, иллюзиями любви, мама? Меня предупреждали, что ты сделаешь. Я не поддамся.

Элли отвернулась с виноватым выражением лица. Но Тацу вдруг стукнула Тали по носу кисточкой, пачкая его нос в туши.

– Ребёнок, хватит повторять за другими, – сухо проговорила она. – Сначала составь своё собственное мнение, а потом бросайся такими обидными словами. За которые тебе потом перед матерью извиняться и извиняться.

– Она мне мать только по названию! – взвился Тали, силясь порвать путы. – Не она меня воспитала!

– Как будто ей дали выбор!

Элли коснулась руки Доктор когтистыми пальцами:

– Тацу, не надо. Спасибо, но не надо. Я понимаю, почему он мне не доверяет.

– Да, не доверяю, – упрямо кивнул мальчик. – И помогать вам не стану. Делайте со мной что хотите.

– Ну тогда пока что давай его просто оставим на некоторое время, – пожала плечами Тацу. – Я бы занялась выкладками по ритуалу, ну а тебе тоже не следует себя постоянно мучить.

Элли задумчиво посмотрела на сына и не получила в ответ ничего,  кроме враждебного взгляда.

– Хорошо, пойдём, – согласилась она.

 

Кейт успела познакомиться с их новым гостем и услышать свою порцию проклятий, когда в её кабинете неожиданно открылась дверь откуда-то с Земли. Учитывая, что обычно Корабль её от такого защищал, и было, пожалуй, только двое человек, которые могли бы его переубедить, а Джек и так был здесь…

– Привет, это я, – махнула рукой, выходя из двери, Дженни Квант. – Как у вас с тем делом с суккубами, которое в делах первой срочности висит? Всё нормально, помощь не нужна?

– Справимся, – усмехнулась Кейт, не удивляясь, что Дженни хватает времени мониторить повестку дня Дозора. Дитя Века, в конце концов, выросло.

– А, ну ладно. Зовите, если что. Это и есть сын Элли? – Дженни посмотрела на экран через плечо Кейт, где как раз показывало камеру Тали. – Ого, какой красивый! А что в изоляторе?

– Он убеждён, что мы все враги, начиная с Элли, а позволить ему сбежать мы сейчас не можем, – вздохнула Кейт. – И переубедить его пока не удаётся. Да, я тоже не в восторге от роли тюремщицы.

– Ну а Элли-то как, наверное, не в восторге, – покивала Дженни, продолжая смотреть на экран. – Слушай, Кейт, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я с ним поговорила? Мы плюс-минус сверстники, он хоть помладше, но не настолько, как с вами. Да и он, думаю, духов века уважает. Или боится, по крайней мере. Ну, в общем, может, меня он послушает больше, чем вас.

Кейт посмотрел на неё, сощурив глаза:

– Только не говори мне, что ты его только увидела, но уже собираешься вербовать в свою гвардию.

Дженни засмеялась, извлекая из кармана худи пачку сигарет.

– А тоже мысль, – сказала она. – Дозор, в конце концов, организация семейная, со связью поколений. Он к нам хорошо впишется. Что он умеет?

– Вот на способности толком не тестировали, – хмыкнула Кейт. – Хотя понятно, что сил ему досталось от обоих родителей. Но вот насколько конфликтуют – в деле пока не видели.

– Ну, он уже должен был научиться совмещать, – заметила Дженни. – Так разрешишь поболтать?

– Я не против, – сказала Инженер и пристально посмотрела на собеседницу. – Если тебе вообще нужно моё разрешение.

Дух Века пожала плечами, не пытаясь сделать удивлённый вид:

– Кейт, успокойся, я не пытаюсь исподтишка отжать у тебя власть. Когда я буду готова возглавить Дозор, я тебе скажу прямо.

– Спасибо за честность, – почти без сарказма сказала Кейт.

– Пожалуйста. И вообще лучше для всех будет, если власть мы поделим без эксцессов, – рассудительно проговорила Дженни. – Даже не доходя до голосования, чтобы не заставлять никого выбирать.  
– И чтобы самим не узнавать результатов? – Кейт усмехнулась. – В моей команде двое проголосуют за тебя. Твои родители.

– В моей команде Дэмиен всегда будет голосовать за тебя, – быстро возразила Дженни. – Я же говорю, Дозор – семейная организация. И именно поэтому лучше нам как-нибудь мирно всё поделить.

Кейт посмотрела на монитор и забарабанила пальцами по поверхности стола.

– Не так это просто, знаешь ли, – произнесла она. – Рваться на части, чтобы выполнить свою роль, а потом её тебе отдавать, потому что тут так принято.

– Понимаю твои чувства. И если тебе от этого легче, я правда пока не собираюсь брать на себя руководство Дозором, – сказала Дженни Квант. – Ни в этом году, ни в следующем. Ты делаешь хорошую работу, а мир не воспримет всерьëз кого-то моего возраста во главе. Но на Корабль я вернусь и на совершеннолетие подарок хочу.

– Какой? – спросила Инженер Спенсер, с неподдельным интересом слушая еë планы на будущее.

– Место твоего зама, – Дженни пожала плечами. – Можно неофициально пока, опять же, понимаю на тему принятия всерьëз. Но я хочу возможность приводить в Дозор тех, кого выберу я. Чтобы, знаешь, через несколько лет процесс передачи власти прошëл безболезненно.

– Я и так не собиралась у тебя на дороге стоять, – заметила Кейт. – Я просто сказала, что непросто отдавать свою роль.

– Пока не собиралась, – кивнула Дженни. – И потом тоже это вряд ли будет из плохих побуждений. Просто – тут дело не доделано, там идея едва оформлена. Но ты не волнуйся, мы с тобой тоже махнëмся местами, как вы махнулись с Джеком, и я тебе мешать вряд ли буду. Просто последнее слово будет за мной, ну и моя гвардия будет лучше понимать, чего я хочу.

Забавно, что она не говорила как-то жëстко или с угрозой. Скорее – просто констатируя факт. Дитя Века не обладало предвидением, но в еë голове уже сложился план на ближайшее десятилетие, и она не собиралась от него отступать.

В какой-нибудь другой семнадцатилетней девушке это могло показаться нелепым, но не в этой.

Поэтому Кейт медленно кивнула, принимая условия.

– Ну вот и отлично, – улыбнулась Дженни Квант, туша сигарету о воздух. – Я не сомневалась, что мы друг друга поймём. А теперь давай я пойду поговорю с сыном Элли. Кстати, имя-то у него есть?

– Тали.

– Элли, Тали. Звучит похоже, – она открыла дверь к изолятору. – Ну, будем надеяться, он всё-таки пошёл в неё и к голосу разума прислушается.

 

«Джек, ты же один?» – получил Джек вопрос от Кейт в голову и по тону сразу понял, что что-то случилось.

С другой стороны, вряд ли по работе, судя по вопросу.

«Один, а что?» – ответил он.

«Зайти можно?»

«Конечно».

Она постучалась в дверь каюты через несколько секунд – внутри Корабля могла путешествовать ещё быстрее, чем через двери по планете.

– Чего такое? – спросил он, открывая.

– Выпить хочу, – Кейт подняла выше бутылку, которую держала в руках.

– И какой у нас повод?

Она тяжело вздохнула:

– Хочу узнать, как у тебя так спокойно получилось отдать бразды. Потому что, ты знаешь, я только что говорила с Дженни. И вот тут поняла, насколько не хочу уходить в сторону.

– А-а, – сочувственно протянул Джек. – Заходи. После того, как тебя берёт в оборот Дух Века, грех не напиться.

– Я думала, у тебя с Дженни Спаркс были хорошие отношения, – заметила Кейт, пока они входили в гостиную.

– Самые лучшие, – заверил Джек, доставая стаканы из шкафа. – Иначе мы бы не выдержали, после года-то втроём в глубоком подполье. Шен решила вопрос ещё проще, хотя ближе к концу столетия Дженни с ней порвала, конечно. Не знаю, кого она хотела этим обмануть, можно подумать, Шен не понимала, почему. Ну а я был ближайшим – за неимением прочих – другом, и оба мы, я и Шен, менялись так, чтобы соответствовать ожиданиям Дженни.

– Когда ты так описываешь, звучит жутко, – пробормотала Кейт, запрокидывая голову и залпом выпивая полстакана.

– Она же стихийная сила, Кейт, – Джек сел в кресло, тоже отхлёбывая виски. Кейт, видно, заглянула к Тацу или приберегла бутылку заранее: по телу разлилось приятное алкогольное тепло. – Никто не держит тебя рядом, но если уж решился, то будешь в буквальном смысле шагать в ногу со временем. И меняться так, как требует момент. Так что, в Дозоре смена власти?

– Пока ещё нет, – покачала головой Кейт, отпивая виски мелкими нервными глотками. – Дженни поставила меня в известность, что с восемнадцати будет моим замом. Когда я стану её замом, не уточняла.

– Легко отделалась, – хмыкнул Джек. – Повезло, что она навёрстывает упущенное и хочет пожить обычной жизнью. Ты же знала, что так или иначе она предъявит права.

– Ох да, – мрачно согласилась она. – Но я не состояла в этой вашей Власти, у меня нет вашего фатализма.

– Зато у тебя есть понимание, что Дозор важнее тебя или меня, – возразил он. – И поэтому ты тоже сдашь пост, как сдал я. Потому что Ребёнок Века поведёт Дозор выше и дальше, чем мы оба, вместе взятые.

– Не знала, что я как-то недостаточно хорошо руковожу, – упрямо сказала Кейт.

– Конечно, нет, – он налил им ещё. – У нас кончились международные конфликты и вполовину сократились теракты. Да ты охеренную работу проделала!

– И в благодарность за неё уйду в отставку, угу.

– Это вряд ли, – Джек усмехнулся. – Скорее всего, Дженни тебя ещё здорово загрузит. Да и вряд ли она сперва резко сменит политику. Хотя посмотрим. Не берусь предсказывать её поступки. Но, может, её гвардия нам пока пригодится. Рук нам всё-таки всегда не хватает.

– Угу, как разберёмся с Трискел, надо готовить доклад к саммиту. Времени как раз впритык.

– Вот я о чём и говорю, – кивнул он. – А так, если они потренируются, может, такие дела им перекинем.

– Надеюсь, – сказала Кейт, допивая стакан и тянясь за бутылкой. – Ты о Трискел, а не о саммите.

– Я о Трискел, – мотнул головой он. – Подросткового максимализма в политике хватает и без них.

– Это точно…

 

– Привет, я – Дух Века, – сказала Дженни Квант, входя в камеру к Тали. – Как тебе наше гостеприимство?

– Ты тоже пришла меня переубеждать? – мрачно спросил он, ёрзая в кресле.

– Ага, – легко согласилась она. – Хотя я не знаю, а надо ли. Ну, то есть, я уважаю твою преданностям тем, кто тебя воспитали, поверь мне, уж я прекрасно знаю, что приёмные родители важны не меньше, чем родные. Но из того, что я успела услышать, твои воспитатели не очень-то были твоими родителями. И ещё тебе ненависть к себе же прививали. Ты же уже несколько лет без них, должен был что-то из этого и сам понять.

Он поджал губы.

– Окей, – вздохнула Дженни. – Тебе тут ещё как, нормально? Кормили, в туалет водили, и всё такое? – Тали покраснел и пробормотал что-то о том, что приличная девушка не должна такие вопросы задавать. Она фыркнула: – Ну извини, не очень я приличная девушка, мне вон и лучшая подруга так говорит. Но она вообще на этикете помешана. Ладно, делаю вывод, что нормально. Но ты скажи, если что не так.

– «Не так» – то, что вы меня держите в камере, – заметил он.

– Да-а, согласна, – протянула она. – Ну, с другой стороны, это вроде ненадолго. Константин с Тацу скоро должны выдать план того, как мы пойдём в Чикаго. Ну или они пойдут. Там, кажется, и без меня справятся.

– А потом меня, конечно, отпустят, – с ехидством продолжил Тали. – Если не убьют во время этого ритуала, о котором говорят.

– Элли тебя отпустит, – пожала она плечами. – Потому что ей перед тобой совестно, и ей хочется тебя любить, хоть она с тобой, считай, только сегодня и познакомилась. Ещё больше ей хочется, чтобы ты любил её.

– Не дождётся.

Дженни засунула руки в карманы и наклонилась ближе к Тали:

– Вот что, прекращай. Я понимаю, переходный возраст, сама в нём недавно была, да и мозги тебе запудрили знатно. Но ты срываешься на свою мать, которую даже не знаешь. Ненавидеть кого-то надо тоже потому, что так ты хочешь, а не так тебе сказали.

Тали отвернулся, глядя на стену, изрисованную печатями.

– Пока что всё именно так, как и сказали, – заметил он.

Дженни округлила глаза:

– Ну слушай, у нас экстренный случай, а твоё положение временное. Идите хотя бы вместе съешьте мороженого и обсудите, что было в вашей жизни последний десяток лет, прежде чем расставаться врагами на всю жизнь. А совместное участие в спасении мира до этого вообще сближает.

– Ни от чего вы там мир не спасаете, – вспыхнул он. – Просто проворачиваете какой-то чёрный ритуал. С этим человеком… который лично и убил других ангелов.

– Константин? Да, и знал бы ты, как он чуть вселенную не перевернул, когда это делал… – Дженни вздохнула и подёргала себя за единственную седую прядь в чёрных волосах. – Но я, в общем, подозревала, что мы так и будем упираться в эту историю трёхлетней давности. Поэтому попросила зайти парочку знакомых, может, тебе интересно будет их увидеть…

– Мне всё равно, кого ты ещё приведёшь, – заявил он, но она уже шла к двери.

– Ну, может, и не совсем всё равно, – произнесла она, отпирая замок. И добавила для стоявших снаружи: – Спасибо, что зашли.

На пороге показались мадам Ксанаду и Призрачный Странник.

 

– Это Тали, – представила Дженни. – Наполовину ангел, наполовину демон, воспитан теми самыми ангелами, с которыми мы не поделили мир три года назад. Как пишут в досье, тоже обладатель бессмертной души, хотя сейчас нас больше интересует его ангельская часть. – Она повернулась к Тали: – А это, если не знаешь, Ксанаду и Странник. Извини, знакомых ангелов у меня не оказалось, но я хотела, чтобы ты почувствовал себя в привычной обстановке, так что нашла хотя бы бывшего. Это я о Страннике, если что.

Тали смотрел на него с интересом и испугом.

– Как вы… – он медленно обкатал на языке то, что собирался сказать. – Как вы перестали быть ангелом?..

Ксанаду невежливо фыркнула, отвлекая внимание на себя.

– Как обычно, искусительница помогла, – произнесла она вместо Странника, который не торопился с ответом. – Тебя разве твои воспитатели не учили, что любая женщина – сосуд греха и только и мечтает, что сбить любого праведника с пути истинного?

К чести Тали, он уловил сарказм. И переспросил, с подозрением сузив глаза:

– Всё было совсем не так, а вы меня сейчас проверяете?

– Всё было далеко не только так, – примирительно произнёс Странник, кладя ладонь на сгиб локтя Ксанаду. – Если потом будет время, я могу рассказать. Гордиться мне нечем, но и скрывать тоже.

– Вот, я же говорила тебе, Тали, что ты умеешь думать своей головой! – торжествующе заявила Дженни. – Скажи, так гораздо интересней?

Он устало на неё посмотрел и поинтересовался:

– И чтобы поговорить с одним бывшим ангелом, мне придётся вам помочь, а потом остаться и поговорить с матерью, так?

– Не, это не сделка, – мотнуло головой Дитя Века. – Странник просто предложил, а я, честно, просто хотела, чтобы ты увидел кого-то, кто был из одного племени с твоими воспитателями, но категорически не сошёлся с ними во мнениях.

– Вы были преступником, – перевёл Тали взгляд на Странника.

– И отбыл своё наказание, видимо, – сказал тот. – Я всегда стараюсь говорить себн, что меня наградили, а значит, я поступил правильно. Иначе сложно, когда опять вспоминаешь, как погибли Габриэль и остальные.

Тали съёжился в кресле.

– То есть вы точно знаете, что они поступили неправильно? – спросил он.

Странник опустил глаза.

– У них была своя правда, я думаю. Они верили, что поступают, как лучше. Я решил, что лучше поступает Дозор. Похоже, со мной согласились.

На секунду Тали выглядел так, словно сейчас заплачет.

– Ты будешь не первым ангелом, который нам помогает, – мягко сказала Дженни Квант. – Если, конечно, ты захочешь нам помочь.

 

Джон Константин раскладывал игральные фишки по карте Чикаго и всё-таки смотрелся непривычно собранным и деловитым.

– Мы с Доктор пробили, какого типа заклинания творятся сейчас внутри круга, – сказал он. – И что вообще происходит с кругом. Он, по крайней мере, пока не увеличивается в размерах. Но напряжение внутри растёт, и скоро это уже станет заметно даже простым обывателям.

– Из самого настораживающего, – заметила Тацу. – Там магия привязывания. Никаких завершённых ритуалов, но она к ним готовится, так что, думаю, это и есть её финальная задумка. И мне она не нравится, потому что она хочет изменить что-то в магической системе планеты.

– А если мы просто к ней не пойдём? – спросила Элли. – Она не пробует меня похитить. Может, у неё просто всё без меня развалится?

– Вот именно то, что не пробует, и настораживает, – покачала головой Тацу.

– Скорее, родная, она придумала тебе замену, – ткнул в неё пальцем Джон. – И уж лучше нам прийти с нашей полуангельской, потому что, подозреваю, её версия замены хуже.

– Предлагаешь идти сейчас? – спросил у него Джек. Джон обменялся взглядом с Доктор и кивнул:

– Да, так будет лучше. Соберите всех, кто нужен, и побежали.

– Я останусь здесь, – заметила Тацу. – Но если что – тоже приду.

– Окей, – сказала Кейт. – Пока что это не выглядит потенциальным уничтожением мира, так что, думаю, всем Дозором туда бежать необязательно. Как я понимаю, точно идут Шантинелль, Шивон, Константин… Джек? – тот кивнул. – Значит, и Джек. – Могу послать с вами копию, для лучшей связи с Кораблём и Тацу. Но так должно хватить.

– Для того, чтобы сорвать Трискел планы – да, – согласилась Тацу. – Для того, чтобы её убить – не факт. Всё-таки королева суккубов.

– Ну, есть у меня одна мысль, но не знаю, сработает ли… – протянул Джон. Весь стол на него посмотрел, и он развёл руками: – Да скажу, скажу, не волнуйтесь. Я с этой магией привязывания как раз и призадумался: может, получится и так ещё её ритуал использовать, чтобы её, ну, отвязать отсюда? Она могущественная демоница, но это не её мир. Убить не убьём, но прогоним вниз к остальным.

– Сгодится в качестве рабочей версии, – задумчиво произнесла Кейт. – Но, как понимаю, есть одна загвоздка? Нам бы очень пригодилось сотрудничество сына Элли, а он категорически против.

– Я попробую и так как-нибудь справиться… – начал Джон, но тут от входа в конференц-зал раздалось преувеличенно громкое покашливание.

Они посмотрели туда и увидели Дженни в компании мадам Ксанаду и Странника. И Дженни держала руку на плече Тали.

Доктор резко выдохнула и напряжённо сказала:

– Я не зря рисовала печати на стенах, Дженни.

– Я знаю, Тацу, – слегка извиняющимся тоном ответила та. – Но мы поговорили… И Тали, возможно, всё-таки не придётся тащить на аркане. Что вообще обычно в миссии только к лучшему.

Мальчик скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь выглядеть независимо. Получалось у него не слишком, но никто ему на это указывать не стал. В конце концов, мало у кого получалось выглядеть независимо с такой внушительной свитой.

– Я пойду с вами, – заявил он. – Но если окажется, что всё это ложь, и нет никакой угрозы от демонов людям, я помогать не стану, имейте в виду.

– Нас это полностью устроит, – спокойно сказала Кейт. – Спасибо, Дженни, что переубедила его.

– Обращайся, – усмехнулась та. – У меня полно скрытых талантов.

Тали посмотрел на них обеих с сомнением, а потом перевёл взгляд на Странника:

– А вы пойдёте?

Тот замешкался было, но потом кивнул:

– Могу. Если Дозор не против.

– Дозор не против, – сказала Кейт. – И на этом, как мне кажется, миссия более чем укомплектована. Проверяем всю защиту и выдвигаемся, народ. Трискел нас ждать не будет.

Никто не стал спорить с очевидным.

 

Они вышли всемером у границ круга в Чикаго, и в первый момент, когда Джон дотронулся до невидимой границы, рука у него снова отпружинила.

– Как наши коллеги среагировали на это дело, кстати? – спросил он у Странника, начиная рисовать собственный маленький круг с пентаграммой. – Заметили же, что Чикаго наполовину для них отрезан?

– Да, в магической общине уже забеспокоились, – согласился Странник. – Со мной связывалась Затанна, но я успокоил её, сказав, что Нимуэ в курсе, и Дозор этим занимается. Странно, что она не узнала ещё раньше это же у Саргон, та ведь сейчас позиционирует открытость Холодного Пламени для всех магов мира.

– У Затанны с Саргон немного напряжённые отношения, – заметил Джек. – Видимо, поэтому и не захотела обращаться.

– Надеюсь, ничего серьёзного, – озабоченно нахмурился Странник. – Они заметные фигуры, будет неприятно, если поссорятся.

– Ничего серьёзнее разбитого сердца, – Джон поднялся на ноги. – Так, Элли, капни кровью в круг, будь лаской.

Она молча чиркнула себе когтем по ладони и позволила крови стечь в его круг.

Джон протянул руку, накрывая её ладонь, и предложил:

– Кто желает идти дальше – давайте за ручки подержимся.

Джек хмыкнул от формулировки, тоже накрывая ладонью чужие ладони, и постепенно это сделали все, даже Тали. Мальчик вообще дичился (и было сложно его в этом винить), держался рядом со Странником и подчёркнуто не замечал Элли, но хотя бы не пытался сбежать.

– Теперь можем идти? – спросила суккуб, тоже стараясь не глядеть на сына, хотя удавалось ей этом с трудом.

– Давай, только от баньши далеко не отходи, – кивнул Джон. – Она тебя маскирует, а то мало ли, может, на тебя там заклинание призыва активировано…

– Баньши задачу поняла, – вздохнула Шивон. – Давайте к ней в следующий раз по имени, а сейчас все просто двигаем вперёд.

Барьер над границей пошёл радужными кругами, когда они его миновали, и идти пришлось словно против сильного ветра, но их всё-таки впустило.

– Дверь, – на пробу произнесла копия Кейт, когда они оказались внутри. Ничего не произошло. – Ну, проверить стоило…

– Да, только на своих двоих далековато… – Джон пристально посмотрел на ближайшие припаркованные машины. – Кто у нас водить умеет?

Джек дотянулся до сознания Чикаго и покачал головой:

– Спокойно, обойдёмся пока без угона… Да и нас многовато для одной машины. Держитесь рядом, я постараюсь сократить дорогу.

Концентрированная магия мешала взаимодействию с городом, но тот всё-таки мог соединять им улицы в таком порядке, чтобы путь занял от силы пятнадцать минут. Тали, которому это всё было впервой, вертел головой, пытаясь поймать точки перехода в этом эшеровом путешествии, и с интересом смотрел на Джека. Шивон глянула на мальчика и отвернулась, пряча улыбку, а потом сказала в общем канале:

«По-моему, наш ребёнок оттаивает».

«Будем надеяться, – ответила ей Элли. – Но сейчас это не самое главное».

Здание, под которым таился лабиринт Трискел, выросло перед ними практически внезапно.

– Мы на месте, – проговорила Элли для тех, кто его ещё не видел. – Что тут происходит?

– Начавшийся ритуал, – подобрался Странник.

– Вот так и знал, что Трискел нашла замену, – мрачно поддержал Джон. – Она старая и умная, блин.

– Прорываемся внутрь просто так? – спросила Кейт. – Или с какой-то защитой?

– А какая тут защита, когда в активную магию лезем, – пожал плечами Джон. – Просто прыгаем со скалы и быстро-быстро машем руками.

И в подтверждение своих слов он открыл дверь и вошёл в здание первым.

Джек, тут же среагировав, прыгнул за ним.

– Самоубиться хочешь? – прошипел он, оглядывая спуск в подвал, откуда начинался лабиринт.

– Совершенно не хочу, – мотнул головой Джон. – Но тут и правда – как ни защищайся…

Элли встала рядом с ними.

– Джонни, если ты вдруг понапрасну рискуешь моим сыном, я тебе очень этого делать не советую, – негромко проговорила она.

– Иди с ним, Шивон и Странником, – сказал ей маг. – Ничего лучше предложить не могу.

В лабиринт он тоже вошёл первым, и Кейт отбила атаку химеры, тут же кинувшейся на него.

– Нам в центр? – спросил она.

– Да, – согласился Джон. – Странник, как у тебя с оглушающими заклинаниями?

– Есть несколько в запасе, – сказал тот.

– Тогда вперёд, – махнул рукой Джон. – Чем быстрее мы дойдём, тем лучше.

И заклинания Странника более чем пригодились. Оставляя за собой шлейф бессознательных чудищ, они знакомой дорогой дошли до сердца лабиринта, и у последнего поворота Странник привалился к стене и произнёс:

– Кажется, всё, больше не могу.

– А больше и не надо, – сказал Джон, заглядывая за угол. – Всё. Приплыли.

Они завернули вместе с ним и увидели светящуюся пентаграмму, в центре которой находилось знакомое зеркало-портал.

А к нему была кандалами за руки и за ноги прикована Глория.

 

– Они же просто просили оставить их в покое! – громко и вряд ли специально вслух сказала Элли, смотря на бессознательную суккуб.

Позади них сухо зашелестели кости, и Трискел поднялась во весь свой немалый рост, покачиваясь на кончике хвоста. Призрачный Странник вгляделся в её лицо и поморщился.

– Дариэль, – сказал он.

Холодные глаза посмотрели на него.

– Я убила его и забрала его лицо, бывший ангел, – согласилась демоница. – Хочешь стать следующим? Или, – она посмотрела на Тали, – вы привели для этого его?

Джон глянул на Элли, и та едва заметно кивнула.

«Трискел ещё не поняла природы Тали, – сказала она в общий канал. – Аура Шивон её путает».

– Трискел, что тебе вообще надо, родная? – спросил тем временем Джон. – Твой народ от тебя и так сбежал впереди собственного визга, думаешь, они к тебе вернутся, если ты пару из них порежешь на ленточки?

– Человеческие маги, слабые и эгоистичные, – прошипела та. – А я ведь вам уже говорила – я сделаю так, как правильно.

Он нетерпеливо отмахнулся:

– Ну да, да, для слабых, эгоистичных и тупых: проясни, что у нас сегодня правильно, а?

– Суккубы и инкубы были созданы, чтобы искушать людей, – сузила глаза Трискел. – Люди – чтобы продавать душу за предлагаемые удовольствия.

– Немного эгоцентричный взгляд на мироздания, но допустим, – кивнул Джон. – И что дальше?

– Если Врата в Ад заперты, суккубы и инкубы будут ходить по Земле, – сухо сообщила Трискел. – И вы ещё пожалеете, что отрезали им путь обратно в Ад.

– Мне не надо быть магом, чтобы сложить два и два, – хлопнула по лбу Кейт. – Это и есть заклинания привязывания, да? Ты хочешь своих бывших подчинённых закрепить в нашем мире, и посмотреть, как все попляшут?

Глория за их спинами издала низкий стон, видимо, начиная приходить в себя.

Элли кинула на неё быстрый взгляд и повернулась обратно к Трискел.

– Это мерзкий план, – сказала она. – Ты же нас создала! Неужто мы для тебя всё равно только орудие?

Её королева цокнула языком.

– Ты слишком очеловечилась, Шантинелль. Может, всё-таки взять тебя для ритуала… Ты забываешь, девочка, что все вы и есть орудия. Значение имеет только Первый из Павших.

Джек решил, что это хороший момент, чтобы обрушить под Трискел пол.

Кейт облила её пулемётной очередью, как по команде: они много и часто работали с Джеком в паре. Вреда демонице  это не причинило, хотя она и потеряла равновесие, но навредить ей не было их целью.

Краем глаза Джек увидел, как Джон припустил к зеркалу, а через секунду за ним последовал Странник. Элли это увидела или считала из радиотелепатии – но в мгновение ока она приняла облик громоздкого чудища, успешно заслоняющего собой половину помещения.

А потом Трискел ударила в ответ.

Когда Джека вмяло в пол, он подумал, что никогда больше не встанет. И мимолётно удивился, что вообще способен думать, пока не увидел, что между ними и Трискел стоит Тали, сложив руки в каком-то сложном жесте. Значит, ангелы всё-таки обучили его борьбе с демонами… но его одного против Королевы Суккубов было всё же маловато.

Шивон первая успела его подхватить, когда он пошатнулся, и из ушей и рта у него хлынула кровь.

Элли зарычала и бросилась на Трискел, а Джек рискнул обернуться: Джона со Странником почти не задело, и они трудились уже над вторым браслетом на Глории, в то время как она пыталась звериной лапой разорвать третий.

Шивон ударила воплем баньши, ругаясь в канал:

«Каждый! Грёбаный! Раз! Одно и тоже! Дозор кого-то похищает, а этому кому-то, блять, их ещё и защищать!»

Тали на её руках не шевелился, но, кажется, дышал. Джеку страшно было представить, что думает Элли, которую играючи отшвырнули в сторону, и именно поэтому, видимо, она ничего и не передавала.

В этот раз барьер перед Трискел поставил Странник, и на этом они временно потеряли и его: он тоже осел без сознания на пол.

Трискел, судя по лицу, происходящее очень забавляло.

– На этом у вас кончились ангелы и бывшие ангелы, – со смехом заметила она. – Кто выступит против меня теперь?

Джек подозревал, что он ей не лучший соперник, но делать было что-то надо, и он обрушил на демоницу ближайшую стену, а потом мимо него промчался клубок раскалённой ярости, который ещё недавно выглядел, как женщина, прикованная к зеркалу, и врезался с размаху в Трискел, заставив её отшатнуться.

Но суккубы, похоже, не могли причинить вреда своей королеве, и пришедшая на помощь Глории Элли ситуации не изменила.

Кейт беспрестанно поливала Трискел огнём, но та, не реагируя, смела их всех хвостом в сторону, поймав только Элли и протянув:

– Ну, если ты так хочешь, я пожертвую тебя. Мне же меньше усилий – тебя, в отличие от Глории, привязывать к Земле не надо.

Элли, шипя, вырывалась, но Трискел вместе с ней проползла к зеркалу, впечатав её в жидкообразную поверхность.

– Вы не могли помешать мне завершить ритуал, – приятным тоном произнесла она. И прижала к груди Элли какой-то старый медный жезл.

Вот только в зеркале больше не было Элли. На её месте, с расширившимися от ужаса глазами, появился Тали, и Джон Константин поднимал руку с начерченной на полу руны.

Кейт Спенсер убрала руку с его плеча, и они оба разом стали выглядеть ещё более измотанными, чем минуту назад.

– Скорее, пока заряд силы от Доктор совсем не кончился, – сквозь зубы проговорил Джон. – Элли, Глория, отрекайтесь от неё!

Глория, которой никто никакие планы не рассказывал, ошарашенно моргнула, но сказала:

– Мы не желаем иметь ничего общего с Адом и его князьями. Трискел нам больше не королева!

Демоница пошатнулась, и Элли, метнувшись к ней, выхватила Тали и прорычала:

– Трискел нечего делать на Земле, и мы с ней больше не связаны!

Тали быстро посмотрел на неё и спросил:

– Мне тоже?.. – он кивнула, и он добавил: – Трискел нечего делать на Земле!

– Ну и на всякий случай я, если у меня ещё считается, – пробормотал Джон. – Трискел нахуй тут не место!

Демоница вся словно источнилась, на глазах теряя материальность, но всё-таки встала на дыбы, готовясь к броску.

Элли отпустила Тали и встала на пути Трискел. Та обрушилась на неё, но суккуб поймала её, не дрогнув. Она обнимала скелет-сколопендру и сама понемногу изменялась, то ли возвращаясь к настоящему облику, то ли из сочувствия к Трискел становясь чем-то более насекомоподобным. Только-только превратившиеся в человеческие кожа и волосы сползли с неё, как оплавленные, нижняя часть лица оформилась в жвалы, и рук теперь было две пары.

Тали смотрел на неё с завороженным ужасом – наверное, во время боя не так обратил внимание на её метаморфозы, а вот теперь увидел всё хорошенько. Она ответила ему немигающим взглядом фасетчатых глаз, а потом снова обратила всё внимание на Трискел.

– Просто отпусти, – посоветовала она, глядя в ангельское лицо. – И дело даже не в том, что мы тебе не дадим ничего сделать. Дело в том, что никто хочет того, что хочешь ты, пойми ты. Ни люди, ни суккубы с инкубами. Никому это не нужно.

– Какая разница, что вам нужно! – прошипела Трискел. – Вы были созданы для определённой задачи, вы должны её выполнять!

– Ничего мы никому не должны, – вздохнула Элли. – Первый из Павших далеко, по ту сторону печати. Мой народ ушёл, чтобы не видеть и не слышать Землю с Адом. Возвращайся, Трискел, и забудь о нас. Тебе придётся подыскать другой титул.

Демоница прошипела что-то на их родном языке, и Элли с Глорией скривились, но ничего не сказали. А потом она осыпалась песком и пылью, и они остались в помещении с мутным зеркалом и начинающими проседать стенами.

– Кто первый сможет двигаться, тот всех несёт, – мрачно заметил Джон, явно присматриваясь, не собирается ли рушиться потолок. – И всех чудовищ из лабиринта – тоже.

– Я хочу вернуться к своим, – Глория глядела на зеркало. – Портал ещё работает.

– Едва-едва, – ответил ей пришедший в себя в какой-то момент Странник. – Лучше поторопись.

– Тогда последствия разгребайте без меня, – кивнула она. – Шантинелль, свяжись со мной потом, если что, но, как я понимаю, мы теперь точно с Землёй не связаны.

– Да и с Адом тоже, – сказал ей Джон. – Что ты хочешь, ангельская природа в центре такого ритуала!

– Прекрасно, – и она шагнула в зеркало.

Оно разбилось, стоило ей только пройти.

Зато открылась дверь Корабля, и к ним вышла Ямасиро Тацу.

– Родная, ты уверена? – с сомнением спросил её Джон.

– Остаточная чёрная магия есть, – пожала плечами она. – Но не настолько, чтобы я не закрылась. Сейчас я соберу всех из лабиринта, а вы переходите все в лазарет, Лесли с медсёстрами уже ждёт.

– Ты с нами,  Тали? – негромко поинтересовалась Элли.

Тали глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

– Я хочу тебя послушать, – не глядя на неё, сказал он. – Если на этот раз не будет никаких ловушек, и ты дашь мне спокойно уйти.

– Обещаю, – быстро кивнула она. – Никаких ловушек.

– И я не говорю, что я тебе поверю.

– Я поняла.

– Тогда я с вами.

И на этом, хотя ещё предстояла масса дел по убиранию лабиринта из Чикаго и расколдовывания похищенных людей, миссия была официально окончена.

 

Когда Джон спокойно распрощался со всем Дозором, Джек подумал, что точно всё как-то не так. Слишком цивильно и спокойно. Без ножей в спину, скандалов и угроз. Прямо как подменили.

Джон хмыкнул, когда он это озвучил, и пообещал:

– В другой раз наверстаем. Ну, если что, ты знаешь, где я живу.

И он ушёл через дверь в Лондон, а Джек ещё пару дней гадал, считать эти слова приглашением или нет.

В конце концов решил, что считать. И, поскольку выяснилось, что защиты против дверей в квартире по-прежнему нет, Джек попросил Лондон сообщить, когда Джон вернётся, и перешёл прямо к нему через несколько минут после того, как город это сделал.

– Ага, ты всё-таки пришёл, – кивнул Джон, зайдя на кухню и увидев, что Джек сидит на кухонном столе, отодвинув посуду. – Чес передавал привет, кстати.

– Кто? – нахмурился Джек, чувствуя, что его вот так сразу с порога сбили с толку.

– Чес Чендлер. Не помнишь? Мой друг-таксист, ты как-то его видел. До него, конечно, потом дошло, кто ты такой.

– А, да, помню, – и Джек и правда вспомнил, о ком речь. – Как он поживает?

– Нормально, хотя, приколись, дедушкой вот недавно стал, это при шестнадцатилетней-то дочке, – Джон поставил на плиту чайник и достал сигареты. – Мир перезапустился, а детишки всё так же не умеют предохраняться.

– Ну, передай поздравления и соболезнования, – вежливо заметил Джек.

– Ага, передам.

Джон неторопливо подошёл ближе, опёрся одной рукой на стол, другой – на колено Джеку, и поцелуй вышел каким-то …обычным, что было даже удивительно. Как будто они просто встретились после долгого дня, и нужно было почувствовать присутствие друг друга. Как будто они часто так делали, и секса дальше не предполагалось, почти что просто приветствие двух усталых близких людей.

Наверное, вот это и называлось магией: ложь, которая действует, потому что хочется поверить, а говорят её так убедительно.

Джон отстранился, и Джек подумал, не слезть ли со стола, но в конце концов остался сидеть. Наверное, стоило смолчать и подождать, что скажет Джон, но он не удержался:

– Я мог бы поверить. В то, что это по-настоящему, и всё такое.

– Ага, я тоже, – со вздохом согласился Джон. Джек поднял брови, и он хмыкнул: – Что? В хорошую ложь и сам веришь. А сейчас хорошая ложь: ты у меня на кухне, и нам ничего особенного друг от друга не надо, помимо обычных человеческих потребностей.

– И даже их не надо, видимо, – пробормотал Джек, оглядываясь на посуду за собой. – Иначе я бы уже лежал на этом столе на спине, а?

Когда он повернулся обратно, Джон несильно щёлкнул его по носу.

– Потребности бывают ещё проще, – заметил Джон, и Джек понимал, конечно, о чём он, но признаваться вслух не хотел. Потому что это было его собственное тоскливое желание, слишком простое желание не быть одному, и озвучить его значило дать Джону в руки ещё больше козырей. Даже если он сейчас говорил искренне.

Но молчать тоже не имело смысла, раз уж они решили попытаться найти общий язык.

– Бывают, – сдержанно произнёс Джек, и Джон остро на него взглянул, и  они всё-таки друг друга успели так хорошо узнать. Чёрт.

– Чай будешь? – Джон окончательно отодвинулся, но только из-за того, что давал Джеку больше свободного пространства. И, да, кое в чём они знали друг друга слишком хорошо, раз Джек это понял. – Я бы предложил что покрепче, но я всё ещё не в ладах с такими трансформациями…

Специально он это сказал или нет, но от напоминания о безуспешной попытке Джона приспособить что-то к его природе Джеку стало легче.

– Без острого отравления обойдусь, – со смешком кивнул он. – Чай, так чай.

– Окей, – Джон налил воды в чайник и нажал на кнопку. – Надеюсь, «Эрл Грей» тебе сойдёт.

– Сойдёт, – Джек посмотрел ему в спину и спросил: – И что дальше? Мне сюда заходить раз в неделю? Раз в месяц?

Джон повернулся и пожал плечами:

– Как захочешь и как получится. Можно ещё, знаешь,  радикально так смсками обменяться сперва, узнать планы на вечер.

– Да уж, радикально, – согласился Джек. – Прямо как приличные люди.

– Ну, на приличных людей мы вряд ли похожи, – усмехнулся Джон. – Но, если тебя устроит, попробуем никуда не торопиться и посмотреть, что вообще выйдет.

За этим предложением могла таиться тысяча тайных планов. Или не таиться ни одного, но потом как-нибудь неожиданно на них бы вырулило. Джек не испытывал никаких иллюзий на этот счёт, но ещё он не испытывал никаких иллюзий на тему того, хочет ли рискнуть.

Щёлкнул, вскипев, чайник, и Джек спрыгнул со стола и сказал:

– Устроит.

 

 _It's a question of lust_  
It's a question of trust  
It's a question of not letting  
What we've built up  
Crumble to dust  
It is all of these things and more  
That keep us together…

Depeche Mode, _«A question of lust»_

 

P.S. А потом случились «Цветы жизни для Штормового Дозора», и всё равно всё пошло по пизде.


End file.
